Lightstar's Revenge
by Warriorcatsfan2965
Summary: In Lightclan, dark-pelt cats are considered slaves but Lightkit wants to change all that. Born to the clan leader and his recently deceased mother, he's determined to be the next leader,but when he befriends a dark-pelt kit named Darkkit they're inseparable,but when his father kills the only friend he's ever had. His heart changes to a kind,sweet kit to a cold and murderous leader.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

 **In Lightclan, dark-pelt cats are considered slaves, but Lightkit wants to change all that. Born to the clan leader and his recently deseaced mother, Lightkit's determined to become the next leader. However when he befriends a kit named Darkkit, they're inseprable, but when his dad kills the only friend he has ever known, his heart changes to a kind,sweet kit to a cold and murderous leader.**

 **Lightclan**

Leader- Whitestar- large white tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Daisypetal- golden-cream she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Medicine cat- Cloudberry- white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors- Snaketooth- white tom with green eyes and a bad scar on his right eye

Icetuft- white tom with blue eyes

Feathershine- grey and white she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Foxwhisker- ginger-russet tom with green eyes

Cyrstalheart- grey she-cat with a white splotch on her chest and blue eyes

(Apprentice- Ivypaw)

Glowfur- white tom with a silver paw and blue eyes

Echoshine- grey she-cat with silver eyes

Moonsong- silver she-cat with barley black speckles on her hind legs and grey eyes

Frozenpelt- silver tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Ivypaw- grey and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Queens-

Riverstripe- blue-grey she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes (Whitestar's mate)

Mother to Lightkit and Brightkit

Shinefur- silver she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes (Expecting Whitestar's kits)

Fostering- Wolfkit

Rivershimmer- silver dappled she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Icetail's kits)

Kits-

Lightkit- white tom with amber eyes

Brightkit- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Wolfkit- tan tom with brown stripes and yellow eyes

 **The dark-pelts**

Leader- Darkheart- black she-cat with blue eyes (Serves Whitestar)

Medicine cat- Doespring- dark dusty brown she-cat with grey paws and brown eyes (Serves Cloudberry)

Slaves- Nettlespring- dark brown tom with ginger paws and grey eyes (Serves Daisypetal)

(Apprentice- Flowerpaw)

Sunpelt- dark ginger tom with yellow belly,muzzle and green eyes (Serves Crystalheart)

(Apprentice- Raccoonpaw)

Leaftumble- dark brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes (Seves Echoshine)

(Apprentice- Hawkpaw)

Loudtooth- dark grey she-cat with tan patches and green eyes (Serves Snaketooth)

Blackfur- black tom with yellow-green eyes (Serves Moonsong)

(Apprentice- Kinkpaw)

Blossomsnow- silver she-cat with leafy-green eyes and a ugly scar down to her spine

(Former warrior and serves Frozenpelt)

(Apprentice- Petalpaw)

Slave apprentices-

Flowerpaw- dark brown she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Raccoonpaw- dark brown tom with grey mask, black paws and blue eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with white muzzle and ice blue eyes (Serves Ivypaw)

Kinkpaw- dark brown she-cat with a lame paw and brown eyes (Serves Shinefur)

Petalpaw- dark ginger she-cat with light green eyes

Slave queens-

Tinydawn- dark cream she-cat with white belly and blue eyes (Serves Glowfur)

(Blackfur's mate and mother to Darkkit)

Dustfoot- black she-cat with tan paws and orange eyes (Serves Rivershimmer)

(Expecting Nettlespring's kits)

Berryspot- dark grey she-cat with bright red spots and grey eyes (Serves Feathershine)

(Expecting Sunpelt's kits)

Slave kits-

Darkkit- black tom with blue eyes

Elders-

Patchtuft- golden tom with white patches and blue eyes

Poppycloud- white she-cat with silver swirls and blue eyes

Archwillow- dark brown dappled she-cat with silver swirls and yellow eyes

 **Cats outside the clan-**

Birchheart- dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Former slave)

Flower- black tortishell she-cat with green eyes (Former slave and is a kittypet)

Petal- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Former slave and is a kittypet)

Doug- badger with a sweet personality and yellow eyes

Thorn- dark brown tom with green eyes (Loner)

The stars gleamed in the night sky as the moon itself shined its darling light on the entire forest and in the whole Lightclan camp. Whitestar looked up to see the stars and silently prayed that his mate would survive the kitting. He turned to see the clan had shared the same expression of anxiety and worry. Mumers and whispers were spoke out loud as Whitestar turned to see the slaves looking rather calm than worried. He got confused and approached the leader.

"Darkheart i'm impressed. You and the others seem so calm. Why is that?" Whitestar asked.

She was queit for a few moments, then looked at Whitestar.

"It's simple Whitestar. We know Riverstripe is going to be a great mother and she will get through this like any other queen." Darkheart meowed proudly.

He smiled on the thought about it. It was true. Riverstripe was going to make a great mother and furthermore her sister Cloudberry was there to help her.

"What about Tinydawn? Isn't she in labor too?" Whitestar asked.

"Yes Doespring is with her now along with Blackfur and surprisenly Sunpelt." Darkheart meowed.

He nodded. Whitestar couldn't blame him for still having feelings for Tinydawn even after they broke off their relationship. Ever since their daughter Petalpaw and a few other slaves escaped, a lot has changed in Lightclan. Nettlespring got his full name and was now a soon to be father, Archwillow retired to the elders den, Darkheart became the new slave leader, and Tinydawn broke off with Sunpelt and became mates with Blackfur. They now have two kits that are apprentices. Everything seemed to come along peacefully for the most part. Moonhigh had come and gone and with yet no word from the medicine cat. The clan was getting tensed and Whitestar began to worry.

"Is she alright?" he wondered.

Soon Cloudberry left the den however, her head was down and soon everyone could sense something was wrong. Whitestar approached her.

"Whats wrong Cloudberry?" he asked.

Her head was down as tears started to form in her eyes and stream down to her cheeks. Cloudberry looked Whitestar with tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Whitestar, but Riverstripe didn't survive" she choked.

The clan gasped in horror upon hearing this while Whitestar looked at Cloudberry in disbelief.

"No... NO!" he yowled.

"Whitestar i'm..." Cloudberry choked.

Before she could finish, Whitestar rushed into the den to find that Cloudberry was right. Riverstripe layed on the soft moss nest with blood coming out of her and two kits squealing for milk. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"R-R-RIVERSTRIPE!" Whitestar wailed.

He collapsed on Riverstripe mourning for his beloved mate. Cats started to enter as well, all had their heads down and were silent. Whitestar looked to see Shinefur, Rivershimmer, Cloudberry, Darkheart, Blossomsnow, and Daisypetal all had their heads down respectfully and were silent. After a few moments, Shinefur lifted her head.

"Whitestar what are going to name the kits?" she asked.

He got up and walked over to the kits. One kit was a tom that looked just like him while the other was a white she-cat with ginger patches. Whitestar gave each kit a gentle lick and smiled warmly at them.

"They're so beautiful. The clan will be proud to have two great warriors." Rivershimmer purred.

"Your're right and i've decided on what to name them. The tom will be Lightkit and the she-cat will be Brightkit." he announced.

Whitestar looked at the others; all nodding for approval. Darkheart's eyes narrowed on the two squealing kits as they were still crying for their mother's milk.

"Whitestar these kits are starving. You better find a queen that'll take care of them." she meowed concerned.

"I agree,but I don't want these filthy slaves feeding them." Daisypetal growled.

Darkheart, Blossomsnow,Shinefur, and Whitestar glared at her. The kits squeals were getting louder and louder by every minute.

"You don't have to be stubborn Daisypetal. Anyway Shinefur will you take care of my kits?" Whitestar meowed.

"Of course I will. I promised Riverstripe that if any thing was to happen, then I would take care of the kits." Shinefur meowed.

He nodded. Whitestar grabbed both kits and carried them to Shinefur. She layed on the hard ground as the kits suckkled for milk. He walked over to Riverstripe's body and layed his head on her belly.

"Oh Riverstripe I promise to make sure that our kits grow up a happy life and that they know that you always loved them." Whitestar promised silently.

"Whitestar can I talk to you outside please?" Cloudberry asked.

"Of course." he agreed.

Both cats left the nursery as confused looks and glances were given by their clanmates. They left camp and headed towards the river. The river was calm and the crickets chirped their usual night song. Whitestar looked at Cloudberry.

"Why are we out here?" he asked.

Cloudberry was silent for a few moments, than she looked at Whitestar.

"Do you remember what Frostydawn and Snowstar said before they died?" Cloudberry asked.

He nodded. It had been a few moons since their deaths, but the warnings they gave to Whitestar and Cloudberry troubled them both still to this day.

Flashback

Whitestone was on the ledge of the rock where clan leaders and slave leaders held their meeting and rituals. He was deeply troubled by this leafbare's usual greencough epidemic. So far it had taken the lives of a few slaves. Some of them being Raccoonkit and Kinkkit's parents, Hawkkit's parents, and Smokeflight the old slave leader and Darkheart's father. It also had taken the lives of a few warriors. Some of them being Wolfkit and Ivykit's parents, Rivershimmer's mate Icetail, and now Frostydawn and Snowstar had both caught it and were dying from it. Lightclan was loosing a valuable medicine cat and they were loosing a good leader. Whitestone signed and headed to his mother's den to check on her. When he entered the den, Snowstar was laying on her nest coughing harshly and looking terribly old and weak.

"Mom." Whitestone spoke.

She looked at her son. Still showing the emerald green eyes she always had since she was a kit.

"Ah Whitestone come in my son." Snowstar purred.

He entered the den and sat next to his mother looking upset.

"How are you doing mom?" Whitestone asked.

"I'm dying son. Sooner or later i'll be able to join your father." she signed.

His head was down. His father was Pondstar the former leader before Snowstar. He was a white tom with black paws, tailtip, eartip, and had blue eyes. However, unlike Snowstar or Whitestone, he hated the slaves and often would kill them if his mate or son were ever hurt. Sometimes though it was just for pleasure. Pondstar lost the last two of his lives from greencough when Whitestone was a apprentice. Snowstar looked at him showing a troubled gaze.

"Whitestone there's something I need to tell you that you cannot tell any other cat besides Cloudberry." she rasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been receiving dreams from our ancestors. They've each shown a death of different cats. The more i've had those dreams, the more I can make out the cat responsible for them." Snowstar begin.

"Can you describe them?" Whitestone asked confused.

"They were silhouettes, but I could make them out. One vision looked like a cat had lost a fight and was dead. Another vision looked like a cat was about to be poisoned. Than the last vision looked like a cat was about to be killed execution style." she meowed.

"Who was the culprit? Did you see it?" he asked.

"He was a white tom with amber eyes. It wasn't you though. The cat was young possibly a young warrior. He had uncanny look of you actually." Snowstar described.

"Why didn't you tell all of this to Frostydawn or Cloudberry?" Whitestone asked.

"When I told Frostydawn about them, she told me that she saw three omens that appear to be a sign of great death and destruction." she explained.

"What did they look like?" he asked.

"One omen was a young snake dying in a unusual white light for no apparent reason. The second was a daisy dying in the same white light even though it rained last night. The last one was a white ice stone melting from a white light even though it was cloudy." Snowstar meowed.

"Yes those do sound like omens." Whitestone thought.

"Whitestone I fear that our clan could be in grave danger. Light isn't suppose to kill cats. It's suppose to give us hope." she worried.

"Mom relax. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'll make sure of it." he promised.

"I hope so." Snowstar meowed.

Whitestone left the den feeling troubled of what he had just heard from his mother.

"How is light suppose to destroy our clan? Isn't light a good thing?" he wondered.

Back to the present

Realization hit Whitestar when he realized that his own son shared the description Snowstar gave long ago. He looked at Cloudberry wondering if she had the same idea.

"You don't think my son is capable of killing cats do you?" Whitestar asked.

"He shares your white pelt and if i'm right, he might even share your amber eyes." Cloudberry signed.

"But he's just a kit." he protested.

"That doesn't mean he won't grow up to be a murderer. But what if we could change his destiny?" she meowed.

"What do you have in mind?" Whitestar asked fondly.

"Well most cats become murderers, because they had a bad life, but what if taught Lightkit love and compassion." Cloudberry suggested.

"Yes that would prevent the deaths of innocent cats." he agreed.

"I just hope that Lightkit will know what kindness is and perhaps maybe become a wonderful leader like you." she purred.

"I hope you're right Cloudberry. I just hope you're right." Whitestar prayed.

 **Alright so one this story was inspired by the story Discrimination by Cherrystone of Shadowclan. Second is that do you know any warrior cat that has clan leaders for parents?**


	2. Chapter 1 A Kind Act

**Chapter 1 A Kind Act**

A moon has passed since Riverstripe's death and Lightkit and Brightkit had grown into strong, healthy kits. Lightkit,Brightkit,and Wolfkit were in the nursery with Shinefur and Rivershimmer hearing a story about how Lightclan became what it is and how dark-pelt cats became slaves. Lightkit growled and mummered to himself silently upon hearing the tale not wanting to hear another moment. Shinefur left the nursery alone with Rivershimmer and a dark brown she-cat entered the nursery carring a vole in her jaw. Lightkit could see that one of her paws wasn't moving like the others in fact the she-cat was somewhat limping as she entered the nursery. Suddenly, the she-cat tripped and accidentally dropped the vole as landed on the hard ground. Brightkit and Wolfkit stopped playing and looked at her while Rivershimmer's eyes narrowed on her.

"You mousebrain filthy slave I don't want a dirty vole." Rivershimmer snarled.

Brightkit and Wolfkit started laughing while Rivershimmer's eyes were still narrowed. Lightkit stood up and approached the she-cat. Brightkit and Wolfkit stopped laughing and Rivershimmer looked alarmed.

"Hi i'm Lightkit. What's your name?" he squeaked.

The she-cat struggled to stand up, but looked to see Lightkit in front of her and smiling. The she-cat managed to stand up and looked at Lightkit.

"I'm Kinkpaw little one." she meowed.

"What were you doing in here with the vole?" Lightkit asked.

"I was asked to give this vole to Rivershimmer from Shinefur." Kinkpaw answered.

"Well do you mind if I help you, the vole looks large to feed a queen and her kits for a moon." Lightkit offered.

Kinkpaw was hesitant about it, but after a few moments, she considered the fact that it wouldn't hurt for Lightkit to help at all.

"I don't see why not. You seem like a nice and sweet kit." Kinkpaw meowed.

Lightkit grabbed the vole by the scruff while Kinkpaw grabbed it from the back spine. Both cats manged to carry the vole to Rivershimmer. Brightkit,Wolfkit, and Rivershimmer looked surprised at Lighkit's sudden strength.

"Thank you Lightkit." Kinkpaw purred.

"No problem". Lightkit meowed.

Kinkpaw left the nursery limping in the process. Brightkit and Wolfkit gave annoyed glances at Lightkit while Rivershimmer glared at him.

"You've got some nerve helping her kit." Rivershimmer growled.

" Yeah why can't you just let the dumb slave handle it herself?" Brightkit spat.

"Instead of being a mousebrained kit helping a filthy slave." Wolfkit added mockingly

"Because unlike you I have a heart. The rest of you are ungrateful foxhearts who can't even realize how helping a cat can do good even if she is a slave." Lightkit hissed.

Brightkit,Wolfkit, and Rivershimmer were shocked by Lightkit's behavior towards them. He glared at them for a few moments then turned and headed towards the entrance of the nursery. After Lightkit left the nursery, he headed towards the medicine cat's den. Cloudberry was organizing herbs and placing them into the storage until Lightkit entered the den.

"Hello Lightkit what can I do for you?" Cloudberry greeted.

"Well its about Kinkpaw. What's wrong with her paw?" Lightkit asked

"Ah so you've noticed well Kinkpaw has a condition where one paw doesn't work but the rest do." Cloudberry explained.

"So she has to limp then?" Lightkit guessed.

"Well yes and no. While Kinkpaw can still walk, she just won't have feeling on that one paw." Cloudberry finished.

"Oh thanks Cloudberry." Lightkit meowed.

Cloudberry nodded than Lightkit turned and left the nursery. Cloudberry guessed that Kinkpaw must've tripped again and Lightkit stood up for her. She felt amused by his behavior towards Kinkpaw. It was like Riverstripe was still with him.

"He's just like his mother." Cloudberry thought.

Cloudberry couldn't deny that she missed her sister. Riverstripe and her were best friends and even shared the same interests. But after Riverstripe died, Cloudberry felt completely lost. Now all she can do is watch her niece and nephew grow up. Doespring entered the medicine cat den and looked at Cloudberry.

"Doespring what's wrong?" Cloudberry asked.

Doespring was silent for a few moments however, Cloudberry could sense fear.

"I-i received a dream from your sister. She spoke of a prophecy." Doespring spoke.

"When was this?" Cloudberry asked shocked.

"About a moon ago, after Lightkit and Brightkit were born." Doespring answered.

"And why didn't you tell me this?" Cloudberry asked angerly.

"You were grieving for your sister. I didn't want to disturb you." Doespring answered.

Cloudberry shocked by this but not surprised. Doespring was a patient cat and knew when it is a good time to grieve and for one cat to not disturb the other. Cloudberry cleared her mind and started to calm down. She looked at Doespring.

"Do you know what the prophecy said?" Cloudberry asked.

Doespring nodded and soon sat down formally to speak.

" _Light and Dark shall come together and rule the forest however, if White stone crushes the Dark, then Light will claw the white stone and choose the path of Light or Dark."_

Cloudberry's pelt bristled in alarm. This could mean only two things; Lightclan could face destruction or a great change for the entire forest.


	3. Chapter 2 A New Friend

**Chapter 2 A New Friend**

Lightkit left the medicine cat den and saw Doespring walk into the den. A shriek alarmed him and saw two white toms carrying a beated dark brown she-cat, but it wasn't Kinkpaw. This one had black stripes on her body and had blue eyes. Coming into camp behind the two toms was his father Whitestar. Blood was dripping on the poor she-cat's fur and Lightkit started to fear for the worse. He didn't know what happened and so, he approached the two toms.

"Hey what happened to her?" Lightkit asked concerned and worried.

The two toms looked at each other then put down the she-cat gently then looked at Lightkit

"None of your business kit" Snaketooth spat.

Lightkit's eyes turned into a glare of anger.

"It is my business so tell me what happened to her!" Lightkit yowled with fury.

Icetuft stepped forward feeling guilt and sadness however, he hid it from his brother.

"She's being sent to death for stealing Snaketooth's food by the star council" Icetuft explained calmly.

"To death?! Just for stealing prey?" Lightkit thought.

"Well then by the order of the clan leader's son I order you not to kill her" Lightkit said in a playful leader-like tone.

"Ohhh i'm so scared what are you gonna do claw my eye out well too late for you someone beated you too it" Snaketooth mocked

Icetuft and Snaketooth are brothers and look alike however, there's a difference. Icetuft has white fur true, but he has blue eyes. Snaketooth on the other hand has white fur too but has green eyes and a bad scar on his right eye previously from a fox incident.

"Now now Snaketooth, Lightkit's right. We should let her live" Whitestar said.

"WHAT! Are you going to allow your son to boss us around like this" Snaketooth hissed.

"You know the rules Snaketooth " _The leader's kit shall be spoiled no matter what_ " Whitestar growled.

Snaketooth growled but said nothing else and retreated along with Icetuft to the warrior's den.

"Lightkit can you please fetch Doespring from Cloudberry's den? I need to have a word with Flowerpaw. Whitestar asked.

Lightkit nodded and retreated to the medicine cat's den. Whitestar's eyes were narrowed on the she-cat looking terribly hurt but not dead yet.

"Now Flowerpaw you got off lucky but if this happens again then Lightkit won't be able to save you got it." Whitestar growled

The terrified she-cat spranged up and nodded to Whitestar's orders and retreated to the dark-pelt medicine den. Whitestar's thoughts were on Lightkit and the prophecy he thought that the best way Lightkit wouldn't cause harm is that if he was spoiled, but Whitestar begin to think that may not be at all of what he needs.A few days had passed since the incident with Kinkpaw and Flowerpaw and Lightkit was doing nothing but bathing out in the sunlight. He got up to go fetch some fresh kill but as his head turned to see Brightkit and Wolfkit playing with each other, Lightkit bumped into a cat without noticing. He shook his head and saw a dark-pelt kit shaking his head as well. As the black tom saw Lightkit he spranged with alarm and looked at him with fear.

"I-I'm so sorry i didn't mean to bump into you" the black tom said fearfully.

Lightkit came close to him and starting to lick his head for comfort.

"Its fine I should've watched where I was going" Lightkit said apologetically.

"By the way i'm Lightkit what's yours" he asked.

The black tom looked at him with surprise. After a few moments, he looked at Lightkit.

"I-i'm Darkkit." he meowed.

"Well nice to meet you but wait how come i've never seen you before?" Lightkit asked confused.

"W-well I don't really like going out of the nursery." Darkkit explained.

"Why not is it because of the warriors?" Lightkit asked.

"W-well yes and because i'm afraid i'll get killed by them." Darkkit said.

"Well don't worry i'm nothing like the other cats, but hey is it okay if we be friends?" Lightkit asked polity.

Darkkit looked at him with surprise and wasn't sure whether or not to trust him or not but he agreed. It was that point a Friendship was born.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting the family

**Chapter 3 Meeting the family**

A few days past and Lightkit and Darkkit became fast friends. Each day they either played mossball, chased a butterfly, or got to know each other. Lightkit and Darkkit were laying in the middle of the clearing sharing tongues and bathing in the sunlight.

"So Lightkit how does it feel to be the clan leader's son." Darkkit asked.

"It's not that bad. Usually your spoiled by your parents and your clanmates, but honestly I just want to live a normal life." Lightkit answered.

"Do you have a mother? You never mentioned her." Darkkit asked.

Lightkit wasn't sure how to answer him. He and Brightkit knew they were adopted and have heard stories about their real mother and what happened to her. The thought of how their mother died made both of them feel like a burden to their father and the clan. However, their father and Shinefur always made sure they were respected in the clan and that they were loved. After a few moments of silence, Lightkit looked at Darkkit ready for a answer.

"I had a mother. Her name was Riverstripe, but she died when me and Brightkit were born." he explained.

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that. I guess I don't know what its like to loose a mother, but hey do you want to meet my family?" Darkkit offered.

"Sure it be nice to meet your family. Lead the way Darkkit." Lightkit meowed.

Darkkit nodded. Both kits got up and walked over to the slaves corner of the camp. As they entered the slave nursery, they saw three queens sharing tongues and eating their fresh kill. Darkkit walked over to a dark cream she-cat with a stumpy tail and blue eyes and nuzzled up to her.

"Hi mom." he squeaked.

"Darkkit what are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go play outside." the queen scoffed.

"Did Darkkit not tell her about me?" Lightkit wondered.

"Relax mom I just want you to meet my new friend." Darkkit meowed.

The queen looked surprised and soon the other two queens looked at the two kits. One queen was a black she-cat with tan paws and orange eyes. The other queen was a dark grey she-cat with red berry spots and grey eyes.

"Well i'm happy that you made a friend." the queen meowed.

"So lets meet the young kit." the black queen spoke.

Lightkit approached the three queens and each one was shocked that it was the clan leaders son. He approached Darkkit's mother.

"Hi i'm Lightkit." he squeaked.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lightkit. I'm Tinydawn, Darkkit's mother and the other two queens are Dustfoot and Berryspot." she meowed

Lightkit nodded at the two queens. Both she-cats smiled warmly at him and soon two slave apprentices entered the slave nursery with prey in their jaws.

"Ah Flowerpaw is that my prey?" Tinydawn asked.

"Yes mom I caught it all by myself." Flowerpaw purred.

She walked over and gave Tinydawn her vole before walking out of the den. Before Flowerpaw left the den, she glanced at Lightkit. Flowerpaw suddenly stared shocked and surprised and rushed over to Lightkit.

"Mom this is the young kit that saved my life!." She exclaimed.

Dustfoot, Berryspot, Darkkit, and Tinydawn looked at Lightkit with uncertainty. A dark ginger she-cat with light-green eyes approached Flowerpaw.

"Are you sure Flowerpaw? A little kit couldn't stop a execution." she spoke.

"Not unless he was the clan leader's son and yes Petalpaw i'm sure." Flowerpaw retorted.

"Alright you two that's enough." Tinydawn meowed.

She got up and approached Lightkit smiling warmly at him.

"Lightkit on behalf of my family I thank you for saving my daughter's life. You know this is not the first time your kin has helped me." Tinydawn purred.

Lightkit was confused by it, but before he could ask, more slaves started to enter the nursery. A black tom with yellow-green eyes approached the slave queens, slave apprentices, Darkkit and Lightkit.

"Well well what do we have here a light-pelt kit hmm." the tom sneered.

Lightkit glared at the tom and unsheathed his claws. Flowerpaw came over and protectively stood by him.

"Dad this is the kit that saved my life." Flowerpaw growled.

The tom looked shocked at his daughter and Lightkit. After he calmed down, he smiled at him.

"What is your name little one?" the tom asked.

"My name is..." Lightkit spoke.

"Lightkit I presume." a voice spoke.

Everyone looked to see a black she-cat with blue eyes enter the slave nursery and sat beside the black tom.

"The son of Whitestar and Riverstripe." she added.

"How did you know my mother and father?" Lightkit asked.

"I serve your father and I know your family since the day you and your sister was born." she explained.

"So what's your name?" Lightkit asked.

"My name is Darkheart, The slave leader of Lightclan." she meowed.

More slaves entered the nursery. One of the slaves was a sliver she-cat with a ugly scar and leaf-green eyes. Lightkit looked terrified at her, but started to calm down after a few moments.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Blossomsnow." she answered.

"Why are here? Why aren't you a warrior like the others?" Lightkit asked.

Before she could speak, a angry yowl echoed the nursery.

"LIGHTKIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a voice yowled.


	5. Chapter 4 a family past

**Chapter 4 A Family Past**

Everyone turned to see Daisypetal storming into the slave's den with anger and hate in her eyes.

"I don't want you anywhere near these filthy slaves! Do you understand?!" she hissed.

"Why not?! They're my friends!" Lightkit yowled.

Daisypetal ignored him and grabbed Lightkit by the scruff. As she carried him away, Lightkit saw glares from each of the slaves and a look of sadness from Darkkit.

"Bye." he whispered

"Bye." Lightkit whispered.

Daisypetal carried him out of the den and headed towards Whitestar's den. Glances and stares were given by their clanmates.

"Oh great what did he do this time?" Moonsong sneered.

"Probably hanging out with the slaves." Snaketooth grunted.

Daisypetal and Lightkit reached Whitestar's den and entered. She gently placed him down and approached Whitestar. He was talking to a white she-cat with stars on her pelt, a silver moon mark on her forehead, and glowing blue eyes. After a few moments, both looked at Daisypetal and Lightkit.

"I found him Whitestar. He was in the slave's den." she meowed.

"Thank you Daisypetal you can go now." Whitestar meowed.

Daisypetal nodded. He turned at the starry she-cat.

"We'll finish this talk later." he meowed

"Remember Whitestar you owe us!" she hissed.

She left the den along with Daisypetal. As Whitestar and Lightkit were alone, he looked at his father.

"Did you want me?" Lightkit asked.

"Well no I just wanted to know where you were that's all. Shinefur and I were worried." Whitestar meowed.

"Actually I wanted to ask you about something." Lightkit spoke.

"Really what is it?" Whitestar asked.

"Well there's this she-cat in the slave's den named Blossomsnow and I have to ask. Why is she a slave? Why isn't she a warrior like everyone else?" he asked.

Whitestar was silent for a few moments, feeling guilt and sadness at the same time. After a few moments, he looked at Lightkit.

"Do you know the stories of Snowstar?" Whitestar asked.

Lightkit nodded. She was a white she-cat with green eyes and had a uncanny look of Cloudberry. Snowstar was the former leader of Lightclan, Lightkit and Brightkit's grandmother, and Whitestar's mother. She died along with the former medicine Frostydawn, a few warriors and a few slaves in a greencough epidemic that struck Lightclan many moons ago.

"Well she's the main reason Blossomsnow is a slave. Here let me explain." Whitestar meowed.

"When I became deputy, there was a bit of a civil war in Lightclan about the slave law. Most cats liked it, but others didn't. However, blood wasn't necessarily shed, but it did cause somewhat of a rebellion. Your mother, Cloudberry, and Blossomsnow were strong haters of the slave law and always tried to figure out a way to abolish it. They weren't the only ones complaining about the slave law though. A cat named Birchheart hated the slave law in fact he was a slave himself." he begin.

"Surely every slave hated it as well right?" Lightkit asked.

"Yes they did Lightkit, but they were scared of the thought of being punished for rebellion. Birchheart was the only brave cat I knew that had the guts to stand up to it." Whitestar answered.

"Anyway, we had two slave apprentices that were about to be executed for pity reasons. Birchheart thought it be a good idea to escape along with the two apprentices. Thank goodness he did, the Star Council had announced that Birchheart would be executed on the same day as slave apprentices for rebellion. Your mother convinced me to help them escaped and reluctantly I agreed mostly, because I supported their cause, however I didn't want to get in to trouble. We managed to help Birchheart and the apprentices escape, however it came at a price. Snowstar somehow found out about the escaped slaves and trust me when I say she was really creative about our punishments. Cloudberry was confined in camp for a few moons, Riverstripe and I were not allowed to see each other and I was force to mate with Shinefur." he continued.

"Wait so she's expecting your kits?!" Lightkit exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes. It was only a moon after me and Riverstripe became mates again that I found out about it." Whitestar admitted.

"So what happened to Blossomsnow?" he asked.

"Snowstar never liked Blossomsnow,but that was no excuse on what she did to her. She called a clan meeting and asked Blossomsnow to step forward. Snowstar than attacked in surprise and than gave her that horrible scar no cat wants to have. It was agonizing and horrible to watch. I almost could feel her pain on what she went through. It took a few days for Cloudberry to properly treat her. After she recovered, Snowstar stripped her from her warrior duties and forced her to become a slave." Whitestar spoke.

Lightkit saw anger in his father's eyes as if he didn't want to think about it anymore. When Whitestar finally calmed down, he looked at Lightkit expecting another question from him.

"So what happened to Birchheart? Was he ever caught?" Lightkit asked.

"We never saw him or the slave apprentices after that. Some cats think they're dead while others think they're alive and waiting for their time to strike." Whitestar answered.

"So what were the slave apprentices names? You never mention them." he asked.

"Their names were Flowerpaw and Petalpaw son." he answered.

"What did they look like?" Lightkit asked.

"Flowerpaw was a black tortes-shell she-cat with green eyes and Petalpaw was a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes." Whitestar meowed.

"But when you became leader, why didn't you make Blossomsnow a warrior again? Lightkit asked.

"Trust me son I've tried, but the Star Council always refused." he answered.

Lightkit nodded a thank you to his father and quickly left the den. He was angry on the fact that his own grandmother could do such cruelty to so many innocent cats. As Lightkit headed to the nursery, he looked over at the slave nursery and decided to head there instead, but was stopped by a paw on his tail.

"Oh no you don't." Shinefur spoke.

"Hey what gives?!" Lightkit yowled.

"Daisypetal told me what happened and has ordered me to keep you in the nursery for the whole day." she explained.

Lightkit growled but said nothing else. Shinefur grabbed him by the scruff and carried him to the nursery. When they entered, she gently placed Lightkit down and headed towards her nest. Wolfkit and Brightkit approached Lightkit.

"Lightkit where were you? You had me worried." Brightkit asked.

"I was in the slave's den and in dad's den." Lightkit answered.

"What were doing in there anyway?" Wolfkit asked.

"Espcally since us high rank kits shouldn't be anywhere near these filthy slaves." Brightkit sneered.

Shinefur shot upright shocked at what she had just heard.

"Brightkit I know I didn't just hear that from you. Now all three of you head to bed now." She snapped.

All three kits made their way towards Shinefur, until Rivershimmer entered the nursery and layed on her nest. Brightkit, Wolfkit, and Lightkit decided to approached her with the question of who the father of her kits were.

"Hey Rivershimmer who's the father of your kits?" Brightkit asked.

She looked down for a few moments, feeling grief and sadness at the same time. After a few moments, Rivershimmer looked at Brightkit.

"His name is Icetail." she whimpered.

"What happen to him?" Wolfkit asked.

"He died from Greencough after I told him about our kits." Rivershimmer meowed.

After that, she layed back down not saying another word to them. The kits went to Shinefur's nest and rest for the night.


	6. Chapter 5 A Unlikely Friendship

**Chapter 5 A Unlikely Friendship**

The next morning Lightkit woke up next to his sibling Brightkit and her friend Wolfkit and bounded out of the nursery. In the clearing Lightkit could see Darkkit playing with a butterfly. Lightkit slowly sneaked on Darkkit in a hunters crouch and sneaked on him behind the slave den. As Darkkit wasn't looking, Lightkit pounced on Darkkit landing on his back as Lightkit paws were on his chest.

"Ha ha got you" Lightkit laughed. "Y-yeah you got me alright" Darkkit stammered. Just then a few slaves started to approach the two kits some that Lightkit recognized and some he didn't.

"Hi Lightkit I don't think we properly introduced myself and my friends" A black tom said. Lightkit recognized the black tom as the same one who had snarled at him when they first met.

"I'm Blackfur the father of Darkkit,Flowerpaw,and Petalpaw" Blackfur introduced himself. "I wanted to thank you for saving Flowerpaw's life. You know not every cat like you is brave enough to do that" Blackfur commented

"It was nothing really" Lightkit replied blushing. A dark brown and ginger tom then appoached Lightkit and Darkkit next to Blackfur.

"I'm Nettlespirng , Flowerpaw and Kinkpaw has told us much about you" Nettlespring introduced himself. "Oh did I mention I am Dustfoot's mate" Nettlespring asked. Lightkit shook his head and then got curious about Berryspot's mate.

"So who is Berryspot's mate?" Lightkit asked. "I am" a voice spoke. Lightkit saw a dark ginger tom with little yellow on him approached Lightkit and Darkkit.

"My name is Sunpelt" Sunpelt introduced himself. Soon after more slaves started to approach the two kits.

"Hello Lightkit do you remember me?" the black she-cat asked. Lightkit nodded and saw Blossomsnow with the other slaves. "I'm Darkheart slave leader of this group" Darkheart introduced herself.

"I'm Leaftumble and this is my mate Loudtooth" Leaftumble introduced himself. Loudtooth bowed her head and Lightkit bowed his head in return. Leaftumble was a dark brown tom with ginger patches and Loudtooth was a grey she-cat with tan fur.

Soon five slave apprentices rushed towards Lightkit and Darkkit. Lightkit recognized Flowerpaw, Kinkpaw, and Petalpaw, but didn't recognized the other two.

The two toms stepped forward "Hi i'm Raccoonpaw and this is Hawkpaw" Raccoonpaw introduced himself. Raccoonpaw was a dark brown tom with a grey mask and black paws while Hawkpaw was a dark brown tom with white on his chest and paws.

"Hey thanks for standing up for my sister Kinkpaw you know some of the warriors make fun of her due to her lame paw" Raccoonpaw commented.

Lightkit's eyes narrowed on the thought about that. The way the warriors treated the slaves was a disgrace to Lightkit and now he vowed that when he becomes leader, he's going to make sure that every slave was free. "After all I am like mom" Lightkit thought.

4 moons had passed and Lightkit and Darkkit's friendship was now stronger than ever. For the past few moons Lightkit has always been curious about what was outside of camp. One day as Lightkit was getting older he thought today was a good day to explore beyond the camp. He sneaked into the slave den trying not wake anybody up and slowly approached Darkkit in the process of waking up.

"Hey Darkkit let's sneak out of camp" Lightkit whispered. Darkkit got up and looked at Lightkit with surprise and with a look of uncertainty.

"I don't know Lightkit we're not suppose to be out of camp till we're apprentices remember" Darkkit said.

"Cmon we won't be gone that long we'll just stay in the middle of the territory" Lightkit insisted.

Darkkit thought about it and then signed in defeat "Ok but i'm just going with you just to protect you got it" Darkkit said. Lightkit nodded and both kits the slave den. They went around the nursery to see bushes and many trees. Both kits looked up to see the sky being covered by the tall trees, leaves and birds swooping by for prey. Both kits kept walking through the forest admiring its beauty and nature until both kits came across a unfamiler scent.

"Do you smell that?" Lightkit asked. "Yeah but its not any scent I've recognized" Darkkit anwsered. Both kits tracked the scent until they came across a black and white creature sleeping on the ground. Upon closer expection, Lightkit recognized the creature from both Shinefur and Rivershimmer stories.

"Badger!" Lightkit whispered to Darkkit in alarm. Both kits were alarmed, but before they could run back to camp, the badger woke up. It got up from the side and stood up. The badger was huge for two little kits and as the badger looked down on the two kits, it unexpectedly smiled.

"Awww kits I love kits" the badger spoke. Both kits looked at eachother confused then Lightkit stepped closer.

"H-hi i'm Lightkit and this is Darkkit" Lightkit stammered. "Well nice to meet you Lightkit and Darkkit i'm Doug, Doug the badger" Doug spoke.

"What are you doing on our territory" Darkkit asked. "I made sure I wasn't on your territory. Are you sure you're not on yours?" Doug anwsered. Lightkit knew he had a point and scented the air, but couldn't scent the border which meant that they went too far or they didn't cross it yet.

"Well hey why aren't you eating us?" Darkkit asked. "Trust me Darkkit I know prey when I see it. My family hates cats due to the recent conflicts with them, but i'm nothing like them." Doug anwsered. Lightkit could relate to him as well about his diffrences.

"All I want is to be friends with cats you know, but i'm scared they won't like me" Doug whimpered. Lightkit and Darkkit looked at eachother with sympathy then looked at Doug.

"Hey we could be your friends if you want to" Lightkit offered. "Really" Doug said surprised. "Well sure you seem nice enough" Darkkit anwsered. "Awww thanks you two I know we're gonna make good friends" Doug spoke. Lightkit looked up to see that it was sunfall and knew they had to get back to camp.

"Darkkit we better get back to camp" Lightkit whispered. Darkkit nodded and then stood up to prepare to run back to camp.

"We got to head back to camp now Doug maybe we'll meet again soon" Lightkit said.

"Maybe we will bye Lightkit and Darkkit" Doug spoke. "Bye" both kits said and hurried back to camp. When they arrived, it seemed that no cat noticed them, but boy were they wrong. "Boy that was close" Lightkit said. "Too close in fact" a voice said. Lightkit and Darkkit looked to see Cloudberry, Doespring, Shinefur, Whitestar, Glowfur, Moonsong, Tinydawn, Blackfur, Darkheart, and Kinkpaw waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 6 A Punishment and Act

**Chapter 6 A Punishment and Act**

Both kits looked at the angry warriors and slaves obviously not impressed on their little adventure. Daisypetal stepped forward glaring at the two kits.

"Do you have any idea how many patrols i've sent out looking for you two?" Daisypetal yowled. Both kits ears were flatten and knew it had to be the whole camp. Shinefur and Tinydawn came over to the two kits grooming them.

"Besides where have you been?" Shinefur asked. "The whole camp has been searching for you two" Tinydawn added.

Lightkit wasn't sure how to answer that besides exploring out of camp he knew they were going to smell badger on them.

"Why do you smell like badger" Kinkpaw asked. "Yes I was wondering myself about that too." Whitestar added.

Darkkit stepped forward "We were in a abandoned badger den. The scent was faint about a few days old" Darkkit explained.

"Liar, we would,ve scented one on our territory." Glowfur retorted. Lightkit glared at the tom, but said nothing else.

"Glowfur has a point unless the kits crossed the border then it would explain why we couldn't find you and the badger scent." Moonsong pointed out. The other cats agreed and looked back at the kits.

"Now i'm glad you're both safe, but you shouldn't have left camp. As punishment, you will be confined in camp until your apprenticeship." Whitestar announced. Both kits nodded in agreement and so did the others. Lightkit had no complaints about it really and it would allow him to have a chance to spend more time with Darkkit until they were apprenticed. Both kits parted their ways and went into own nursery's for the night.

4 days had passed since Lightkit and Darkkit's adventure and nightfall had come and gone and both kits were asleep. Lightkit, Brightkit, and Wolfkit woke up to the sound of yowling and screeching and hurried over to the enterance of the nursery. A group of cats were at the center of the clearing yowling approvals and disapprovals. Lightkit noticed that their father wasn't there and when Lightkit turned his head, both Shinefur and Rivershimmer were not in the nursery.

"What's going on" Brightkit whispered in Lightkit's ear. "I-I don't know." Lightkit stammered looking at the group. Lightkit turned to see Darkkit walking out of the slave den half awake. Lightkit rushed over to him attempting to get answers.

"What's going on Darkkit?" Lightkit asked. Darkkit shook his head and looked at Lightkit, eyes fully awake now and turned his head toward the crowd. Suddenly Darkkit's pelt bristled with alarm and his eyes full of fear.

"I-Its a slave beating" Darkkit shaked with fear.

"A slave beating? What's that?" Lightkit asked.

"They're never good. Two slaves have to fight eachother and usually they end bad. The slaves end up terribly injured and one slave actually died during one of those according to mom" Darkkit explained.

Lightkit turned to the crowd his eyes narrowed and rushed over to the crowd. Brightkit, Wolfkit, and Darkkit followed after him. When Lightkit reached the crowd he was shocked, he saw Kinkpaw on the ground badly hurt and bleeding and Raccoonpaw cornered by Daisypetal in front of a stone.

"Now Raccoonpaw i'm not going to say this again, attack Kinkpaw or i will." Daisypetal growled. Raccoonpaw shooked with fear. He knew he couldn't hurt his own sister, but the thought of Daisypetal hurting her again haunted his mind with fear. After a few moments without a answer, Daisypetal motioned Ivypaw with her tail.

"Ivypaw come here and attack these two useless slaves" Daisypetal ordered. Lightkit turned to see Ivypaw shocked by this. Ivypaw stepped forward but stopped and looked at Raccoonpaw and Kinkpaw.

"I KNEW IT" a angry voice said. Everyone looked to see Crystalheart glaring at Ivypaw and walked towards her.

"I knew you were in love with Hawkpaw, but i didn't expect you to not attack the two worthless slave apprentices." Crystalheart sneered at Ivypaw. Wolfkit looked at his older sister with surprise. Lightkit looked surprised and confused. Ivypaw looked at her mentor with rage.

"It's not my fault I love Hawkpaw. It's love and it has no boundaries." Ivypaw yowled angrly. Everyone was shocked and soon Dasiypetal marched forward to Ivypaw.

"We'll talk about this later. Now back to important matters." Daisypetal smirked at the two slaves and marched towards them.

"Not on my watch" Lightkit thought. Having enough of this Lightkit prepared his attack on Daisypetal. As he got closer, he felt a paw on his tail. It was Brightkit with a sad look.

"Lightkit don't. I may not like you hanging out with the slaves, but I care about your safety." Brightkit warned.

"Besides Daisypetal is full grown warrior and your only a kit." Wolfkit added. Lightkit glanced at the two then turned to Darkkit only to have a concerned look.

"Relax i'll be fine. Besides Daisypetal can't hurt me even if she is clan deputy". Lightkit replied. Brightkit took her paw off of Lightkit's tail and her head down.

"Be careful" Brightkit pleaded. Lightkit nodded and saw Daisypetal's paw up with her claws unsheathed and ready to strike. Lightkit unsheathed his claws and hurried over and pounced on Daisypetal. His claws landing on her back and his teeth biting on her shoulder. Daisypetal let out of screech of pain before shaking off Lightkit and hitting the ground. Everyone was shocked by this. Some cats had disapproval looks while others had the look of admiration on their faces. Daisypetal let out a furious yowl before heading towards Lightkit.

"You stupid kit! How dare you interrupt a slave beating." Daisypetal hissed. Lightkit got up, positioned himself in a pounce, and was ready to attack.

"What did they ever do to deserve it you mangy mousebrain foxheart?" Lightkit snarled. Brightkit and Wolfkit gasped in horror while Darkkit had the look of shock and amazement.

"That's it you stupid kit. I've had enough of your schemes. You're just like your rebellious mother, always protecting the slaves and everything. Daisypetal spat. Lightkit was enraged at this point and attacked Daisypetal again. This time he landed on Daisypetal's face clawing on her nose and managing to bite her cheek. Daisypetal yowled in pain. Trying to shake off Lightkit, Daisypetal raised her paw with unsheathed claws and clawed Lightkit on his cheek falling to the ground. Yowls of approval and disapproval were heard and Shinefur rushed over to him.

"That's enough Daisypetal. This was foolish from the start of this." Shinefur hissed licking Lightkit cheek.

"I agree enough is enough. Brightkit, Wolfkit, and Darkkit take Lightkit to my den. Doespring take Raccoonpaw and Kinkpaw to your den and have their wounds treated." Cloudberry ordered. Cloudberry looked at the other slaves.

"Darkheart take the slaves to the slave den and rest for the night." Cloudberry ordered. Darkheart nodded and led the slaves away. Cloudberry then looked at the warriors with narrowed eyes.

"The rest of you go rest in the warriors den and pray that Whitestar doesn't kill you for letting Lightkit get hurt and as for you Daisypetal, you better hope Whitestar doesn't kill you as well otherwise you be dead." Cloudberry snarled and walked to her den. Brightkit, Wolfkit, and Darkkit manged to pick up Lightkit and carried him to the medicene cat den and put him down gently.

"Is Lightkit going to be alright?" Brightkit asked.

"Yes he'll be fine. Brightkit and Wolfkit you better go back to the nursery. Lightkit will be spending the night in here with me. Cloudberry said. Brightkit and Wolfkit nodded and both left the den. Cloudberry looked at Darkkit.

"You Darkkit did a great job tonight. You can go back to the slaves den now" Cloudberry ordered. Darkkit nodded and looked at Lightkit one more time before returning to the slaves den.

"What's going on here?" a voice said. Cloudberry poked her out to see Whitestar returning to camp. Cloudberry, Daisypetal, Crystalheart, Ivypaw, and Frozenpelt approached him.

"Whitestar, Lightkit is hurt." Frozenpelt said.

"WHAT! How did this happen?" Whitestar said panicking

"I'll tell you how it happened. Daisypetal decided to do a slave beating and Lightkit got involed. Lightkit attacked Daisypetal and she decided to scratch Lightkit on the cheek." Cloudberry explained glaring at Daisypetal. Whitestar looked at Daisypetal with rage, but said nothing he then turned to Frozenpelt and Crystalheart.

"I have to tell you Whitestar, Lightkit was real brave. He's just like his mother." Frozenpelt commented. Crystalheart glared at him, but said nothing.

"Thank you Frozenpelt. Now I have to go see Lightkit." Whitestar said.

"Whitestar if you don't mind I would like to talk to you about Ivypaw." Crystalheart sneered at Ivypaw. Ivypaw glared back, but said nothing.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow and as for you Daisypetal this discussion will continue tomorrow as well." Whitestar said in a cold voice. Whitestar and Cloudberry both headed towards the medicine cat den to see Lightkit.


	8. Chapter 7 Apprenticeship

**Chapter 7 Apprenticeship**

 **Lightclan**

Leader- Whitestar- large white tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Daisypetal- golden-cream she-cat with a white chest, paws, belly, eartips, tailtip, and blue eyes

(Apprentice- Wolfpaw)

Mediciene cat- Cloudberry- white fluffy she-cat with green eyes

Warriors- Snaketooth- white tom with green eyes and a bad scar on his right eye

(Apprentice- Brightpaw)

Feathershine- grey she-cat with a white chest, belly, eartips and beautiful blue eyes

Icetuft- white tom with blue eyes

Foxwhisker- ginger-russet tom with brown paws, ears, white chest, belly, tailtip and green eyes

(Apprentice- Lightpaw)

Crystalheart- grey she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

(Apprentice- Ivypaw)

Echoshine- grey she-cat with a silver chest and green eyes

Glowfur- white tom with silver paws and blue eyes

Moonsong- silver she-cat with little black spots and yellow eyes

Frozenpelt- silver tom with white patches, ears, circles around his eyes, tailtip, paws and yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Ivypaw- silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Brightpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Lightpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Wolfpaw- tan tom with brown stripes and yellow eyes

Queens-

Shinefur- silver she-cat with white paws, belly, chest, tailtip, eartips and yellow eyes (Whitestar's former mate)

Mother to Blizzardkit and Stormkit

Rivershimmer- light blue-grey dappled she-cat with blue eyes (Icetail's mate)

Mother to Glimmerkit and Shimmerkit

Kits-

Blizzardkit- silver dappled tom with yellow eyes

Stormkit- white tom with silver paws, tailtip, eartips and chaotic blue eyes

Glimmerkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerkit- grey she-cat with white chest, belly, and blue eyes

 **The dark-pelt cats-**

Slave Leader- Darkheart- black she-cat with blue eyes (Serves Whitestar)

Slave Mediciene cat- Doespring- dark brown, dusty she-cat with siver paws, chest, eartips, tailtip and orange eyes (Serves Cloudberry)

Slaves\- Nettlespring- dark brown tom with white chest, ginger paws and green eyes (Serves Daisypetal)

(Apprentice- Flowerpaw)

Sunpelt- dark ginger tom with yellow paws, chest, eartips, muzzle, belly and green eyes (Serves Crystalheart)

Tinydawn- dark cream she-cat with stumpy tail, white belly and blue eyes (Serves Glowfur)

Leaftumble- dark brown tom with ginger patches and brown eyes (Serves Echoshine)

(Apprentice- Hawkpaw)

Blackfur- black tom with yellow-green eyes (Serves Moonsong)

Loudtooth- dark grey she-cat with tan patches and green eyes (Serves Snaketooth)

(Apprentice- Darkpaw)

Blossomsnow- silver she-cat with leaf-green eyes, white belly, tailtip, dark grey paws, eartips and a ugly scar from her right eye down to her belly (Serves Frozenpelt)

(Apprentice- Petalpaw)

Raccoonmask- dark brown tom with grey mask, black paws, and blue eyes (Serves Icetuft)

Kinkfoot- dark brown she-cat with a lame paw and orange eyes (Serves Shinefur)

Slave Apprentices-

Flowerpaw- dark brown she-cat with black stripes, paws, eartips, tailtip and orange eyes (Serves Brightpaw)

Petalpaw- dark ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes (Serves Wolfpaw)

Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with white chest, belly and ice blue eyes (Serves Ivypaw)

Darkpaw- black tom with blue eyes (Serves Lightpaw)

Slave Queens-

Dustfoot- black she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes (Nettlespring's mate) (Serves Rivershimmer)

Mother to Nightkit, Shadowkit, Duskkit, and Mistykit

Berryspot- dark grey she-cat with little red spots, white chest, belly and red eyes (Sunpelt's mate) (Serves Feathershine)

Mother to Applekit and Gingerkit

Slave Kits-

Nightkit- black she-cat with ginger paws, patches, eartips, tailtip, muzzle, white chest and green eyes

Duskkit- dark brown she-cat with black stripes, chest, eartips, paws, tailtip, white belly and green eyes

Shadowkit- black she-cat with brown stripes, paws, tailtip, eartips, chest and amber eyes

Mistykit- dark silver she-cat with white chest and blue eyes

Gingerkit- dark sunset tom with red eartips, paws, tailtip, yellow chest and green eyes

Applekit- dark grey tom with red paws, white chest and red eyes

Elders-

Poppycloud- white she-cat with sliver swirls and blue eyes

Patchtuft- golden tom with white patches, eartips, paws, tailtip and blue eyes

Archwillow- dark brown dappled she-cat with silver swirls and yellow eyes

 **Cats outside the clans-**

Birchheart- light metallic brown tom with white chest and yellow eyes (Formerly of Lightclan)

Flower- black tortoiseshell she-cat with white chest and green eyes (Former slave and is a kittypet)

Petal- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Former slave and is a kittypet)

Doug- badger with a sweet personality and has yellow eyes

Thorn- dark brown tom with green eyes (A loner)

A moon had passed and today was Lightkit, Brightkit and Wolfkit's apprentice ceremony. Excitement filled the kits hearts with joy as Shinefur groomed each kit. A moon ago, both Daisypetal and Ivypaw got into trouble. Though Lightkit's father never told him Daisypetal's punishment, Ivypaw was suspended from her warrior ceremony until further notice, which meant Hawkpaw wouldn't get his full name either.

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, GATHER HERE FOR A CLAN MEETING" Whitestar yowled.

The kits walked out of the nursery with manners and pride in their hearts. The whole clan had gathered to watch. Lightkit could see Darkkit sitting with the other slaves. Lightkit walked up to the crowd and sat down.

"Today we have three kits that have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed, come forward." Whitestar announced.

He looked at his two kits with pride as all three kits stepped forward.

"Brightkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Snaketooth." Whitestar announced.

Snaketooth stepped forward and touched noses with Brightpaw.

"Lightkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Foxwhisker." Whitestar announced.

Pride filled Lightpaw's heart as he walked towards Foxwhisker and touched noses with him. Lightpaw liked the tom; not because of his calm nature and strength, but because of his dislike towards the slave law.

"Wolfkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Daisypetal" Whitestar announced.

Everyone was shocked by this. Daisypetal stepped forward and touched noses with Wolfpaw. Whitestar stepped down and let Darkheart leap on the rock. Mumers and hisses were heard. Lightpaw and Foxwhisker glared at them before moving to make room for the slaves.

"Today we have two apprentices ready to receive their full names and one kit ready to be apprenticed. Raccoonpaw and Kinkpaw step forward." Darkheart announced.

Both apprentices stepped forward.

" Raccoonpaw and Kinkpaw, do you promise to follow the laws of Lightclan and to serve them until your last dying breath." Darkheart asked.

"I do" Raccoonpaw meowed.

"I do" Kinkpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of the Star Council, I give you your full names. Raccoonpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Raccoonmask. In honor of your kindness and loyalty and we welcome you as a slave of Lightclan. Kinkpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Kinkfoot. In honor of your strength and bravery and we welcome you as a slave of Lightclan" Darkheart announced.

"KINKPAW! RACCOONPAW! KINKPAW! RACCOONPAW!" the slaves cheered.

Lightpaw, Foxwhisker, Shinefur, Frozenpelt, Icetuft, and Cloudberry cheered along with the slaves until Darkheart silenced them with her tail.

"We also have a new apprentice. Darkkit come forward." Darkheart ordered.

He stepped forward; nervous, but excited.

"Darkkit, from this moment on, until you receive your full name, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Loudtooth. Darkheart announced.

Loudtooth stepped forward and touched noses with Darkpaw.

"DARKPAW! DARKPAW! DARKPAW! DARKPAW!" the slaves cheered.

Along with Foxwhisker, Shinefur, Frozenpelt, Icetuft, and Cloudberry, Lightpaw, Blackfur, Tinydawn, Flowerpaw, and Petalpaw were the loudest ones to cheer. Darkheart stepped down and let Whitestar leaped up the rock. He silenced the cheering cats with his tail.

"Lightpaw, Brightpaw, Icetuft, Wolfpaw, Flowerpaw and Petalpaw, step forward please." Whitestar ordered.

All six cats stepped forward.

"Lightpaw, from this moment on, Darkpaw will serve you." Whitestar announced.

Lightpaw was relived. He was worried that his father would give Darkpaw to another cat that could abuse him. Lightpaw and him walked back to the crowd and sat down.

"Brightpaw, from this moment on, Flowerpaw will serve you." Whitestar announced.

Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Tinydawn, and Blackfur glanced nervously at each other. Lightpaw was worried that his sister might hurt or abuse Flowerpaw. However, Brightpaw seemed pleased to have a she-cat slave apprentice, so Lightpaw felt a little relief. Brightpaw and Flowerpaw walked back to the crowd and sat down.

"Wolfpaw, from this moment on, Petalpaw will serve you." Whitestar announced.

Again, Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Tinydawn and Blackfur glanced nervously at each other. Lightpaw was worried that his sister's friend would hurt or abuse Petalpaw. However, Wolfpaw wasn't disappointed about having a she-cat slave apprentice, but he wasn't pleased either. Wolfpaw and Petalpaw walked back to the crowd and sat down.

"Icetuft, from this moment on, Raccoonmask will serve you." Whitestar announced.

The clan gasped when he said that. Icetuft wasn't the kind of cat that you could give a slave to, in fact, he didn't even want a slave. Icetuft gave a disappointed look at Whitestar, but he didn't mind Raccoonmask. Icetuft and him walked back to the crowd and sat down.

"BRIGHTPAW! LIGHTPAW! WOLFPAW! BRIGHTPAW! LIGHTPAW! WOLFPAW!" the clan cheered.

They kept cheering as Lightpaw, Wolfpaw, and Brightpaw felt pride and joy at becoming apprentices. Darkpaw was the loudest to cheer.

"Meeting dismissed" Whitestar announced.

Cats stopped cheering and returned to their normal duties. Lightpaw, Brightpaw, Wolfpaw, and Darkpaw headed to the camp entrance where their mentors were. Lightpaw's slave was beside him, but not Brightpaw's or Wolfpaw's.

"Um Daisypetal, isn't our slaves supposed to be with us?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Well yes, but today we're just going to tour the territory and get to know our best hunting spots, so we don't need them." she meowed.

"So how come Lightpaw's slave is coming with us?" Brightpaw asked.

"He's a newly appointed slave apprentice. You and Wolfpaw's have been slave apprentices for a long time." Snaketooth meowed.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" Foxwhisker asked.

The apprentices didn't mutter a word.

"Alright then, lets go." Foxwhisker meowed.

The apprentices and mentors left camp and headed towards the southern border. Outside of the camp laid lush trees and bushes up ahead. Lightpaw, Brightpaw, Wolfpaw, and Darkpaw took a moment to admire the beauty and nature of the forest. Birds were chirping, the breeze was cooler and was blowing the trees gently and it was a nice and sunny day. Lightpaw and Foxwhisker fell a bit behind from the rest of group, but it gave Lightpaw a chance to ask Foxwhisker about something.

"Hey Foxwhisker, what was Daisypetal's punishment for scratching my face a moon ago?" Lightpaw asked.

"Ah yes well here's the deal, Daisypetal's first apprentice was Crystalheart and boy was she a brat. After Daisypetal managed to survive dealing with her, she vowed to never take on another apprentice. Well guess how that went?" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, I guess that is a good punishment. Lets hope Daisypetal can survive Wolfpaw." Lightpaw laughed.

Both cats laughed at the joke and managed to catch up with the group. Lightpaw was already having fun; he was bonding with his mentor and he was exploring Lightclan territory. The group stopped at the southern border. Foxwhisker, Daisypetal, Snaketooth, and Loudtooth got in front of the apprentices.

"This here is the southern border. If we had kept going, we would've entered twoleg territory, so technically this borders our territory from the twolegs." Daisypetal meowed.

"Do twolegs come into our territory?" Wolfpaw asked.

"No they don't, so we should be fine." Snaketooth meowed.

"But what if they do?" Brightpaw asked.

"Then we usually just hide from them." Foxwhisker meowed.

The group then headed to the western border. Lightpaw wondered if Bircheart, Petalpaw, and Flowerpaw had ever traveled through twoleg territory? If they had, then they're lucky. Lightpaw also wondered if any other escaped warrior or slave has ever traveled through twoleg territory. The group arrived at the western border. This time, the obvious border was a river that continued down the territory. The river was rushing fast and it looked deep for any kit to drown in.

"This here is the western border. The river borders our territory to this unknown chart of land. It's a good place to learn how to swim and catch fish." Snaketooth meowed.

The apprentices stared at the water. It was sparkling, wavy, and rushing. The apprentices looked to their right to see how far the river goes.

"How far does the river go?" Brightpaw asked.

"The river also borders the northern border, so it goes far." Foxwhisker meowed.

"Wow." Darkpaw meowed.

"Yep." Loudtooth meowed.

The group left the river and headed towards the northern border. The apprentices definitely remember taking a swimming lesson at the river. Lightpaw and Darkpaw were fast learners, but it took Brightpaw and Wolfpaw a two moons to master the skills of swimming. The group went up the river then turned right. As the group got closer, Lightpaw could recognize the path he and Darkpaw walked through when they were kits. The group stopped and looked at Lightpaw and Darkpaw.

"Lightpaw, do you remember walking through this part of the forest with Darkpaw?" Foxwhisker asked.

"Yes, but this was the path we traveled through. I think we went on the other side of the river." he said.

The others looked at the area.

"Oh this area. It's not much, but up ahead it can make good homes for badgers and foxes. You guys got off lucky." Snaketooth grunted.

"Only because we met a nice badger." Lightpaw mummered softly.

"Anyway, this is the northern border. Like the western border, the river borders our territory to this unknown chart of land." Foxwhisker explained.

"How long does the river go?" Brightpaw asked.

"It goes far past our borders Brightpaw. Far enough through the forest actually." Snaketooth meowed.

"Well come on guys. There's a lot more territory to see."Loudtooth meowed.

After a long day of exploring the rest of the territory and learning about the best hunting spots, nightfall had risen and Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Brightpaw, and Wolfpaw were ready to wine down and rest in their new den. Lightpaw walked out to tell Darkpaw goodnight, but saw his parents looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Lightpaw asked.

Tinydawn and Blackfur looked at him.

"It's just... when you're a slave and you started your apprenticeship, it's a game of survival." Tinydawn explained.

"What do you mean?" Lightpaw asked.

"You'll understand soon enough." Blackfur meowed.

Lightpaw gave him a confused look, but before he could speak, Tinydawn and Blackfur went into the slaves den; leaving Lightpaw to wonder what they meant. He walked towards the apprentice den and rest for the night.


	9. Chapter 8 Training and A Lesson

**Chapter 8 Training and A Lesson**

 _"In this stage of apprenticeship, it's a game of survival."_. The words ranged in Lightpaw's head for days and wouldn't stop. Lightpaw had enough of it and went to speak to the elders for answers. As Lightpaw entered the den, Archwillow, Poppycloud, and Patchtuft were sharing tounges until they saw Lightpaw enter the den.

"Hello youngster come in will you" Patchtuft greeted. Lightpaw came in and sat down looking more troubled than ever. Poppycloud took notice of this.

"What's wrong youngster? You look troubled." Poppycloud asked.

"Well a few days ago, I was about to tell Darkpaw goodnight when I saw Blackfur and Tinydawn looking worried, I asked and Tinydawn said " In this stage of apprenticeship, it's a game of survival." and well I was hoping you knew what it meant." Lightpaw explained.

"Ah yes I was always worried about my kits; Flowerpaw and Nettlespring." Archwillow meowed. Lightpaw was confused until he recognized which one she meant.

"Are you talking about the black tortes-shell Flowerpaw?" Lightpaw asked. Archwillow nodded in response.

"Yes, you know I owe your father and mother my life. They saved my daughter's life and I will never forget that." Archwillow meowed proudly.

"You see youngster dark-pelt apprentices can often be sent to death just for one mistake. You better keep a close eye on Darkpaw." Poppycloud warned. Lightpaw nodded and his eyes narrowed on something else. Three days ago, Brightpaw and Wolfpaw kept taunting Darkpaw and Lightpaw was forced to keep an eye on them. Something told him he would have to keep a close eye on them more.

"There you are Lightpaw I was looking for you." Foxwhisker meowed. Everyone looked to see Foxwhisker's head poking in the elders den.

"Oh sorry Foxwhisker, I was just seeking advice from the elders." Lightpaw meowed apologetically.

"Its fine , it's good to speak to the wisest cats in our clan" Foxwhisker meowed proudly. The elders and Lightpaw smiled. Lightpaw got up and headed towards the enterence of the den.

"Oh Lightpaw when you get the chance, can you please check my shoulder for ticks? They've been bothering me for days." Archwillow asked. Lightpaw nodded and left the den with Foxwhisker. Both cats headed towards the entrance of camp to see Loudtooth and Darkpaw waiting for them and soon headed off. As they headed for the training hollow, they stopped and waited for instructions.

"Alright now listen up, Lightpaw and I will work on battle training for today. You and Loudtooth can work on hunting if you want." Foxwhisker meowed. Both apprentices nodded and went with their mentors. Loudtooth and Darkpaw went into the bushes while Lightpaw and Foxwhisker headed to the training hollow. As they got there, Foxwhisker stood beside a old oak tree with large scratches.

"Alright now today i'm going to show you the front paw strike. This attack can do damage on the face or body of your opponent. Now allow me to demonstrate." Foxwhisker meowed. Foxwhisker faced the tree and leaped at it clawing the soft bark with his claws. Lightpaw was amazed on how much damage it could do to one cat. Foxwhisker turned to Lightpaw.

"Now you try." Foxwhisker ordered. Lightpaw nodded and walked up to the tree. Lightpaw pounced at the tree clawing off the bark and managing to give deeper scratches than Foxwhisker's.

"Well done Lightpaw. I've never seen a apprentice get it right on his first try." Foxwhisker meowed proudly. Lightpaw couldn't believe it, he had impressed his mentor and passed his first try on the front paw strike. After a long day of training, Lightpaw was in the elders den tending to Archwillow's shoulder.

"Oh that feels a lot better. Thank you Lightpaw" Archwillow meowed. Lightpaw nodded and heard screeching outside of the den. It was Shinefur, Rivershimmer, Dustfoot, and Berryspot were having their kits tonight and Lightpaw couldn't wait to meet them.

"Hey Lightpaw come see the new kits." Brightpaw yowled.

"I'm coming" Lightpaw yowled back. Lightpaw rushed to the nursery and entered to find his father and his sister sitting next to Shinefur. Lightpaw came close and saw two toms next to Shinefur. One tom was silver dappled and the other tom was white with silver paws and tailtip. Surprisingly, the second kit opened his eyes and surprised everyone. The second kit had chaotic blue eyes which Lightpaw knew no cat in his family that had blue eyes.

"What are going to name them?" Lightpaw asked.

"Well the first one is Blizzardkit and the second is..." Shinefur meowed, but before she could say the second kits name, Whitestar stepped forward.

"Stormkit, because of his eyes." Whitestar meowed. Lightpaw and Brightpaw nodded. Lightpaw then turned to Rivershimmer and walked over. Rivershimmer had two white she-cats that were almost identical. Lightpaw noticed that Rivershimmer gaze had darken and looked down again only to find a third kit.

"I'm not keeping this filth"


	10. Chapter 9 A Unusual Kit

**Chapter 9 A Unusual Kit**

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHE'S YOUR KIT!" Lightpaw yowled. Rivershimmer stood up, buried her third kit in moss and sat down looking at Lightpaw with fury.

"You mousebrain I will not have my other two kits know they have a filth for a sister" Rivershimmer hissed. The commotion caused alarm to Brightpaw, Wolfpaw, Shinefur, and Whitestar. Whitestar got up and approached Lightpaw and Rivershimmer.

"What's going on here?" Whitestar asked.

"Father, Rivershimmer is rejecting her kit. She can't do that." Lightpaw explained. Whitestar glanced at Lightpaw then glanced at Rivershimmer.

"Rivershimmer do you have a good reason for this?" Whitestar asked.

"Yes she is a filth and doesn't belong here." Rivershimmer growled.

"Can I see the third kit?" Whitestar asked.

"Of course since you're more reasonable than your son." Rivershimmer agreed. She turned and removed the moss. She picked up kit and turned around. Brightpaw, Wolfpaw, and Shinefur gasped while Lightpaw and Whitestar's eyes wided. The third kit was a dark silver she-cat with light grey stripes. Rivershimmer's gaze turned dark.

"I'm sorry son, but in this case Rivershimmer does have the right to reject her." Whitestar signed. Lightpaw stared in disbelief at his father, but signed in defeat and approached Rivershimmer.

"Fine I will take the kit." Lightpaw growled. Lightpaw snatched the kit in his mouth and left the nursery. Lightpaw saw the warriors waiting outside the nursery until they saw the kit.

"Is that a dark-pelt kit?!" Echoshine yowled.

"What's it doing in the nursery?!" Snaketooth hissed. Lightpaw ignored them and continued to the slaves den. Darkpaw and the other slaves were waiting to come in until they saw Lightpaw and Darkpaw approached him.

"Has Dustfoot and Berryspot given birth to their kits yet?" Lightpaw asked.

"Yeah they have just been born. Nettlespring, Sunpelt, Cloudberry, and Doespring are with them now." Darkpaw answered. Darkpaw noticed the kit Lightpaw was holding.

"Is that a dark-pelt kit?" Darkpaw asked. Lightpaw nodded and gently put the kit down.

"Yes. Darkpaw can you carry the kit please? I need to talk to Dustfoot or Berryspot." Lightpaw asked. Darkpaw nodded and picked up the kit. Lightpaw and Darkpaw entered the slaves den and saw both queens and their kits along with Nettlespring, Sunpelt, Cloudberry, and Doespring standing next to them. Lightpaw approached Dustfoot and saw three she-cats next to their mother's belly. One kit was a black she-cat with ginger paws, another was a dark brown she-cat with black chest,belly,muzzle,paws and tailtip, and the last one was a black she-cat with brown stripes. Dustfoot and Nettlespring looked proudly at their kits until they saw Lightpaw approaching them.

"Hi Dustfoot how are you and your kits?" Lightpaw asked.

"I'm fine thank you. The first kit is Nightkit, the second is Duskkit, and the last is Shadowkit. Dustfoot pointed each kit with her tail.

"I hope this isn't any trouble but do you mind if you took care of one more kit?" Lightpaw asked. Nettlespring and Dustfoot looked confused until they saw the kit Darkpaw was holding.

"Lightpaw where did you find this kit?" Cloudberry asked.

"Its Rivershimmer's. She rejected it after she discovered that it was a dark-pelt." Lightpaw explained. Cloudberry's gaze darkened and the others made low growls.

"I'm not surprised with Rivershimmer's behavior" Doespring hissed. Dustfoot gaze darkened and after a few moments, Dustfoot looked at the kit.

"Of course i'll take care of it. It needs a mother and I have enough milk for all four kits." Dustfoot answered. Lightpaw nodded and motioned Darkpaw with his tail. Darkpaw came forward and gently placed the kit with the other kits.

"So what are going to name the kit?" Nettlespring asked. Everyone thought of a name until Berryspot stood up.

"I know how about Greykit." Berryspot suggested. The others gave a few uncertain looks.

"No besides the kit is silver not grey." Dustfoot meowed.

"Ok well how about Silverkit." Sunpelt suggested. The others gave the same uncertain looks.

"No I think you could only name her that if she was a light-pelt kit." Nettlespring pointed out. The others soon agreed.

"I know how about Mistykit." Lightpaw suggested. Approval looks were soon given.

"I think Mistykit is a wonderful name. Thank you Lightpaw." Dustfoot meowed. Lightpaw nodded and approached Berryspot and her kits. The kits were two toms; one kit was a dark ginger tom with red ears and toes and the second was a dark greyish-red tom with front yellow paws. Sunpelt and Berryspot looked proudly at their kits, but Lightpaw saw a flash of sadness in Sunpelt's eyes like if he had missed someone he cared so deeply and knew it was never coming back. Sunpelt saw Lightpaw looking at him and changed his gaze.

"So what did you name the kits?" Lightpaw asked.

"Well the first one is Gingerkit and the second is Applekit." Berryspot answered. Lightpaw nodded and left the slave den. Lightpaw headed to the apprentice den until Brightpaw approached him.

"Hey Lightpaw did you name the third kit?" Brightpaw asked.

"Yeah her name is Mistykit." Lightpaw answered.

"Thats a pretty name." Brightpaw commented.

"Yeah hey by the way what did Rivershimmer name her other two kits?" Lightpaw asked.

"Well they're both twins but one kit is Glimmerkit and the other is Shimmerkit." Brightpaw answered. Lightpaw nodded and entered the apprentice den for the night.

A few days passed and the kits had grown into playful little kittens. Lightpaw and Darkpaw had returned from a border patrol and decided to bathe in the sunlight for a bit. Lightpaw headed towards the area until he saw Blizzardkit, Stormkit, Glimmerkit and Shimmerkit harassing Duskkit and Mistykit while Nightkit, Shadowkit, Gingerkit and Applekit watched with fear.

"Mistykit you deserve this you dark furred rat!" Glimmerkit purred. She raised her claws and slashed her claws down Mistykit's eye.

"GLIMMERKIT, SHIMMERKIT, STORMKIT, and BLIZZARDKIT" Lightpaw yowled approaching them with Darkpaw right behind him.

"What did I tell you about harassing the dark-pelt kits?!" Lightpaw growled. Stormkit had his head along with his ears while the other kits gave annoyed looks. The dark-pelt kits gave looks of relief and joy.

"You can't boss us around!" Shimmerkit hissed.

"Yeah" Glimmerkit added.

"Since i'm older than you and a apprentice i'm pretty sure I can." Lightpaw retorted. He turned to Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw take Mistykit and Duskkit to Doespring and as for you kits come with me." Lightpaw ordered. Darkpaw nodded and took Mistykit and Duskkit to Doespring's den while Lightpaw led both light-pelt and dark-pelt kit close to a den.

"So where are we going?" Stormkit asked.

"We're going to the elders den" Lightpaw answered.

"The elders den. Is that the best you can do?." Blizzardkit scoffed.

"Don't be so sure about that." Lightpaw smirked. Lightpaw and the kits entered the elders den as all three elders were sharing tongues.

"Hello Lightpaw come in will you. You too kits." Patchtuft greeted. Everyone entered and sat down next to the elders. Darkpaw, Duskkit, and Mistykit soon joined them.

"Alright listen up! In here you kits must respect each other and if you don't you're banned for a moon." Poppycloud meowed. Blizzardkit started to realize why it was a punishment. Lightpaw and Darkpaw chuckled with amusement.

"Lightpaw, Darkpaw can you please come here for a moment?" Cloudberry called out. Lightpaw and Darkpaw left the elders den and approached Cloudberry.

"Alright now as you know leafbare is coming up and greencough can happen in this type of season. I need you to get marigold, colts-foot, juniper berries, and a lot of catmint please." Cloudberry asked. Lightpaw and Darkpaw nodded and left camp.


	11. Chapter 10 A False Accusation

**Chapter 10 A false accusation**

Lightpaw and Darkpaw headed towards an old oak tree in the forest. Surprisingly enough, the tree was often a place where slave apprentices were caught slacking off, so the slaves often called it the unlucky tree. However for the medicine cats, it was a good place to find a bit of catmint and some coltsfoot. After gathering the two herbs, Darkpaw and Lightpaw carried them back to camp and placed the herbs outside Cloudberry's den. She came out and gathered the two herbs.

"Thanks boys. Did you gather the other herbs?" Cloudberry asked.

"Not yet, but we're about too." Lightpaw meowed.

Cloudberry nodded and went back into her den. Lightpaw and Darkpaw turned and headed for the enterance.

"So where are we heading now?" Darkpaw asked.

"Lets head to the river. I know Juniper berries grow there and a bit of Marigold. If we're lucky, we might even find some cobweb." Lightpaw suggested.

Darkpaw nodded and followed Lightpaw ouside of camp and headed towards the western border. As they approached the river, Lightpaw saw a lot of Juniper berries, a few Marigold, and only one Cobweb. Lightpaw and Darkpaw managed to gather the three herbs and returned to camp. They gently placed the herbs outside Cloudberry's den as she finished organizing the coltsfoot and catmint.

"So what's the last place you want to check? I was thinking the eastern border." Darkpaw suggested.

Lightpaw gave some thought into it then looked at Darkpaw.

"You're right. I remember seeing some Marigold in the area and a lot of Cobweb. We should probably head there." he agreed.

Lightpaw and Darkpaw both left camp and headed towards the eastern border. In the area, Lightpaw could see some fields of Marigold while Darkpaw looked up to see a lot of branches with Cobwebs. He climbed the trees while Lightpaw started to gather the Marigold. As they continue gathering the herbs, Lightpaw came across a similar looking plant almost like Marigold. The plant was tall with bright yellow flowers almost the same as Marigold. Darkpaw climbed down from the trees with the Cobweb and gently placed them down.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I don't know. Darkpaw head back to camp and see if you can find some old Marigold from Cloudberry's den and bring it here please." Lightpaw ordered.

Darkpaw nodded. He grabbed the cobwebs and headed back to camp. Lightpaw kept looking at the plant with interest. He had never seen such a flower, true the shape of it was different from the Marigold, but it had the same color as the petals. After a few moments, Lightpaw started to get concerned.

"Darkpaw should've been back here by now". Lightpaw thought.

He wanted to head back to camp, but decided it was best to give Darkpaw a little more time.

After a while, the sun started to set and now Lightpaw was getting worried. He picked up the Marigold, the plant, and the Cobwebs and ran back to camp. As Lightpaw entered the camp, he dropped the herbs and stared in horror. Every warrior gathered around Darkpaw, hissing and spatting at him. Darkpaw was laying on the ground helplessly as Whitestar stood in front of him with Daisypetal and Snaketooth behind him. The slaves stared terrified at Lightpaw and he could see Wolfpaw and Brightpaw snickering to each other.

"What did they do now?" Lightpaw wondered.

He ran to Darkpaw's aid and stood in front of him, challenging his father. Whitestar stepped back a bit as more angry yowls and hisses occurred.

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lightpaw hissed.

Whitestar gave Lightpaw a concerned look before sitting down with his ears down as well.

"Son listen your slave has been accused of stealing prey." he explained.

"That's impossible Darkpaw would never do that." Lightpaw said in disbelief.

"Oh really then why did I find him with my rabbit?" Snaketooth growled.

"I sent him back here, because I needed him to get some old Marigold. I saw a similar looking plant and I needed Darkpaw to get some old Marigold to compare it." Lightpaw explained.

"That doesn't explain why Darkpaw had a rabbit" Daisypetal retorted.

"I agree plus that's not what Brightpaw and Wolfpaw told me." Whitestar meowed

"So they were behind this" Lightpaw thought.

Whitestar signed and put his head down with his ears down as well.

"I'm sorry son, but your slave will have to be put through a trial by the Star Council when moonhigh comes, at Starlight falls." he announced.

Lightpaw stared in disbelief at his father as he turned and headed towards his den. Cloudberry carried Darkpaw to her den with Doespring and Lightpaw following her. Darkpaw was laying on a nest as Doespring fetched the Comfrey and Cloudberry went to gather the herbs that Lightpaw brought back. Lightpaw came in and sat next to Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw what happened?" he asked.

"It was Brightpaw and Wolfpaw. They told me that I've been working too hard and that I should have a reward. They gave me the rabbit and then walked away. I planned on eating it later, but then Snaketooth saw me and was furious. He ran up to me and then smacked me on the ground; He then broke my legs." Darkpaw meowed.

"Those foxhearts! I can't believe they would do this to you." Doespring hissed.

"My own niece and her friend. Wait till I get my claws on them." Cloudberry growled.

Lightpaw thought about what to do. He knew that if Darkpaw was found guilty, they would kill him, but if he was found not guilty, then would there be a chance Darkpaw could walk again. Lightpaw shook off the thought. He knew that he couldn't let his best friend die, but he had no info about the Star council. Only that they starry cats that like their ancestors, they watched over Lightclan.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're gonna be fair. I hope". Lightpaw gulped.

Moonhigh had came and Blackfur and Leaftumble carried Darkpaw to the Starlight falls with Lightpaw right beside them. The entire clan (except the slaves) traveled with them to the Starlight falls and after a long walk, they arrived near the entrance.

"Alright Blackfur and Leaftumble you can go." Cloudberry meowed.

The two toms turned and headed back until Lightpaw approached Blackfur.

"Don't worry Blackfur, I'll protect him." Lightpaw promised.

"I hope so." Blackfur meowed.

He turned and ran back to the clan. Lightpaw stood beside Darkpaw and grabbed him by the scruff and carried him to the entrance of Starlight falls.


	12. Chapter 11 The Trial

**Chapter 11 The Trial**

 **Star council**

Leader- Moon- white she-cat with a silver crescent moon mark on her forehead, silver chest, paws and blue eyes

Second in command- Lunar- dark maroon tom with orange eyes

Members- Leaf- light brown she-cat with white belly, paws, tailtip, muzzle, and yellow eyes

Thistle- dark grey tom with white paws, belly, muzzle and amber eyes

Sun- small ginger tom with brown paws and green eyes

Star- half black and half white she-cat with a orange eye(on the left) and a blue eye (on the right)

Aries- dark violet tom with a white chin, chest, belly, green eyes and thick, dark brown, and curling horns

Taurus- dark brown she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Gemini- conjoined twins, one she-cat and one tom. Both golden with light brown stripes and lavender eyes

Cancer- dark red tom with brown eyes

Leo- golden she-cat with a white chin, chest and green eyes

Virgo- light grey she-cat with grey stripes and sapphire eyes

Libra- golden tom with bronze stripes, eartips and purple eyes

Scorpio- red tom with a barbed, curling tail, dark brown tailtip and yellow eyes

Sagittarius- golden tan she-cat with brown paws, eartips, chest, tailtip, swirling stripes and blue eyes

Capricorn- grey tom with dark red eyes

Aquarius- dark blue-grey she-cat with dark purple eyes

Pisces- little white tom with black patches and light blue eyes

Lightpaw carried Darkpaw through the tunnal with the clan behind their tails. Fear raced through Lightpaw's thoughts as they exited the tunnal and entered a large cave. The cave was very pretty; the crystals and the sparkling water shined throughout the caven like starlight glimmering over the night sky. In the cave though, Lightpaw could see rocks that were well suited enough to sit by or on them. They were almost like rank rocks for both warrior and slave alike. Lightpaw could see starry cats sharing tongues with each other or waiting for Lightclan to arrive.

"That must be the Star Council." he thought.

Flashback

Lightpaw paced back and forth in the medicine cats den figuring out a way to get out of this. If Darkpaw was found guilty, would there be a chance that they could make a run for it? But if Darkpaw was found not guilty, what would Lightpaw do if he couldn't walk? Perhaps a few moons off? In Darkpaw's condition, it seemed like the best option. Cloudberry and Doespring were widely amused with Lightpaw pacing back and forth like a father worried about his mate's kitting.

"Lightpaw everything's going to be fine the Star Council will understand." Cloudberry assured.

"How do you know?! We don't even know if they'll agree with us!". he yowled.

"Lightpaw, the Star Council are not the type of cats to simply judge a cat by its pelt. They look at the facts and they vote on their decision. If there is a tie, than the leader breaks the tie with her vote." Cloudberry meowed calmly.

"But I've heard stories from the elders and they've told me told that the Star Council has never taken sides with a slave before." Darkpaw protested.

"Trust me Darkpaw they will. Now listen up you two. You have to be respectful during the trial. Otherwise, you'll have to endure a trial as well, got it?" Cloudberry said firmly.

"Yes Cloudberry." both apprentices meowed.

"Good." she meowed.

"Um excuse me Cloudberry can we come in?" a voice asked.

Cloudberry, Doespring, Lightpaw, and Darkpaw turned to see Flowerpaw, Archwillow, Tinydawn, and Blackfur waiting outside the medicine cat's den. Lightpaw figured they were here to give Darkpaw advice and encouragement. Cloudberry nodded and allowed them to enter. Lightpaw left the medicine cats den and sat on the ground; looking up at the stars and prayed to Starclan that Darkpaw was found not guilty.

Back to the present

Whitestar, Cloudberry, Daisypetal, and the clan walked pass Lightpaw and Darkpaw and sat down in their seats. The Star Council stood in attention as the leader came out of her den and sat down on the higher stone. She was a white she-cat with a silver crescent moon mark on her forehead, paws, chest and blue eyes. Lightpaw looked at the leader as if he had seen her before.

"She looks familiar." he thought.

"Welcome Whitestar, Daisypetal, and Cloudberry take your seats." the leader purred.

Her gaze hardened when she saw Lightpaw holding Darkpaw by the scruff.

"And as for the slave, the filth can sit over there while the other apprentice can sit with his clan." the leader growled.

She pointed with her tail to a pointy rock at the eastern wall of the cave. Lightpaw carried Darkpaw over there while feeling angry and concerned that there might not be a fair trial. Lightpaw setted Darkpaw down gently and sat right next to him. A small ginger tom with brown paws and green eyes stepped forward and looked down at two apprentices.

"State your name please." he meowed.

"I'm Darkpaw." he meowed.

The ginger tom nodded and stepped back. The leader flickered her tail as she looked down at Lightpaw and Darkpaw.

"Address the Star Council by name." she ordered.

Lightpaw's pelt bristled in alarm. He and Darkpaw didn't know any of the Star Council names. However Lightpaw could recall a certain conversation with the elders and the dark-pelt kits.

Flashback

Lightpaw was laying down while bathing in the sunlight. The air was cool and nice and everyone was either out on patrol or in their dens resting. Lightpaw could hear paw steps quickly approaching him.

"Watch out!" Dustfoot shouted.

It was too late. Lightpaw felt a bit of fur hit his side and though he was not hurt, Lightpaw stood up to see that he was towering over Duskkit. She was shaking in fear when she saw that she had ran into Lightpaw.

"S-Sorry Lightpaw." Duskkit squeaked.

Dustfoot rushed over with Applekit, Gingerkit, Shadowkit, Nightkit, and Mistykit behind her feeling horrible and guilty when it was too late to stop Duskkit from running too fast.

"I'm so sorry Lightpaw. Duskkit can be a pawful sometimes." Dustfoot meowed apologetically.

"It's alright Dustfoot. I remember being this energetic as a kit and besides that didn't hurt at all." he meowed smiling.

Lightpaw looked over at Duskkit still feeling guilty and had her ears flattened when she looked at Lightpaw.

"Duskkit you have to be more careful. Some of these cats won't give you the same emotions or idea as I did, so next time just be a bit more careful alright." he meowed calmly.

"Okay!" Duskkit beamed.

She ran away to join the other kits. When the kits were far away from Dustfoot and Lightpaw, they looked at each other with the same feelings of worry and seriousness.

"Has Mistykit asked about why her pelt color is different from the other kits?" Lightpaw asked.

"No thankfully, but Duskkit, Nightkit, and Shadowkit have asked." Dustfoot meowed softly.

"What did you tell them?" Lightpaw asked.

"I told them that Mistykit got her silver fur from their grandmother Archwillow. You know, because she has those silver swirls on her pelt." Dustfoot meowed.

"Okay good. I'm sorry I have to put you in this position Dustfoot." Lightpaw apologized.

"Its alright Lightpaw. I'm glad I get to raise Mistykit. She's so sweet and beautiful. I wouldn't have it any other way." she purred.

Lightpaw smiled and nodded at Dustfoot. He looked over at the slave kits and saw them playing mossball. Than he noticed that Stormkit wasn't playing with his brother Blizzardkit, Glimmerkit, or Shimmerkit. He was just staring at the slave kits wanting to play with them. Lightpaw flickered his tail for Stormkit to come over. He beamed with delight and approached Lightpaw.

"Do you wanna play with the slave kits Stormkit? Lightpaw asked.

He nodded excitedly and his eyes were beaming with delight. Lightpaw chuckled in amusement.

"Alright, but only if it's okay with Dustfoot." he purred.

Stormkit looked at Dustfoot pleading to let him play with her kits. After some consideration, she smiled at him.

"Why not? Of course you can play with them." Dustfoot purred.

Stormkit bounced with joy and ran over to the slave kits. They stopped playing when he approached them. Stormkit smiled and his eyes gleamed with delight.

"Can I play with you guys?" he asked.

The slave kits looked at each other, than they smiled and gave Stormkit the ball.

"Sure." Duskkit said.

Stormkit swiped the ball to Applekit and soon the kits started chasing him throughout the slave camp. Lightpaw and Dustfoot chuckled in amusement. After a while, Lightpaw looked Dustfoot troubled and worried. She looked at him.

"Lightpaw I need you to watch my kits please and Berryspot's." Dustfoot pleaded.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I promised Tinydawn that I would go with her on a hunting patrol with Glowfur." Dustfoot explained.

"So why are you watching Berryspot's kits if you knew that you were gonna be on a hunting patrol?" Lightpaw asked.

"Berryspot is out with Feathershine and a few other cats on patrol." Dustfoot signed.

"Well okay than. I'll take care of the kits." Lightpaw meowed.

"Thank you Lightpaw. I'll be back soon I promise." Dustfoot meowed.

She padded away to join Glowfur's hunting patrol, than she left the camp. Lightpaw glared down, angry at the fact that slave queens still had to perform their basic duties even after they have their kits. Regardless if it was part of the slave law, Lightpaw vowed to make sure that every part of it would change, but for now, he would have to endure the torture they would go through. Lightpaw looked over at the kits. They were still playing mossball until they decided to play warrior. Lightpaw smiled and looked over at the elder's den and thought of a idea to keep an eye on each of the kits. He padded over to them and the kits stopped playing when he approached them, but they noticed that their mother (and Dustfoot in Applekit and Gingerkit's case) wasn't with them. Duskkit released herself from the group approached Lightpaw with delight.

"Hey Lightpaw, where's mamma?" she asked.

"Your mother is out on a hunting patrol, but don't worry, she'll be back. In the meantime, your mother has asked me to keep an eye on you and your friends, so do you guys wanna go to the elder's den?" he meowed.

"YEAH!" the kits squeaked gleefully.

"Alright than, lets go!" Lightpaw chuckled in amusement.

The kits raced ahead to the elder's den with Lightpaw behind their tails. When they entered the den, Patchtuft and Poppycloud were sharing tongues while Archwillow was laying in her nest about to dose off. Patchtuft and Poppycloud noticed the 7 kits and gave a gentle, welcoming smile. Archwillow opened one of her eyes and saw the kits approaching her. She smiled and got up a bit from her nest with both eyes open.

"Are these my grandkits." Archwillow purred.

"Just the four kits in front of you." Lightpaw purred.

Nightkit, Shadowkit, Duskkit, and Mistykit looked up with pride at Archwillow.

"Hi Grandma!" all four kits squeaked.

"Hello there little ones. What brings you into the elders den?" Poppycloud asked.

"We wanna hear a story from Archwillow please." Stormkit meowed.

"Well than, what kind of story do you wanna hear kits?" she asked.

Duskkit, Shadowkit, and Mistykit looked at Nightkit with worry and concern, but Nightkit looked at Archwillow with a smile of curiosity and excitement.

"We wanna hear the story about aunt Flowerpaw please." she squeaked.

Lightpaw gasped when he heard that. He had heard of Flowerpaw the young, black tortoiseshell apprentice that ate a rabbit when she was suppose to give it to Moonsong. She was found guilty and was placed in a den when the punishment den was damaged by a storm. Flowerpaw escaped along with a warrior name Birchheart and another slave apprentice name Petalpaw. Poppycloud and Patchtuft stared in shock at Nightkit, but Archwillow had a deep sadness and sorrow in her eyes.

"What did your father tell you?" she asked.

Duskkit, Mistykit, Shadowkit, and Nightkit looked at each other unsure about to tell her. After a few moments, they looked back at Archwillow.

"He told us that aunt Flowerpaw was caught eating a warrior's prey, she was taken to the Star Council, she was found guilty and she was never seen again." Nightkit explained.

"Did he say that she was killed?" Archwillow asked.

"He hinted it." Nightkit shrugged.

Archwillow signed and looked down at the ground. Lightpaw was confused; didn't Nettlespring know that Flowerpaw had escaped from Lightclan?

"That's not true." Archwillow meowed.

The kits looked at her confused, Poppycloud and Patchtuft looked away in silence, and Lightpaw stared at Archwillow curious and confused.

"What do you mean?" Applekit asked confused.

"I mean that Flowerpaw isn't dead. Whitestar, Riverstripe, Cloudberry, and Blossomsnow helped her escape from Lightclan along with Birchheart and Petalpaw a season ago when the punishment den was damaged by a storm." Archwillow explained.

The kits stared in disbelief while Mistykit gave a weird look.

"So she's alive?...Why doesn't dad know about this?" she asked.

Archwillow looked at her with a straight face meanwhile Lightpaw looked at Mistykit with sympathy; knowing that he was keeping a secret from Mistykit.

"Your father has always been the determined type. He and Flowerpaw were close and when she and the others escaped, it was a full scale manhunt. I was worried that your father would go after her and risk getting caught by a patrol." Archwillow explained.

The kits nodded, but Lightpaw was still confused and a bit frustrated. He walked towards Archwillow, but turned his head at the kits.

"Kits, I have to speak to Archwillow. Can you wait outside for a moment please?" Lightpaw asked.

"Sure!" they answered

The kits turned and ran outside. When they were gone, Lightpaw turned his head back to Archwillow and Poppycloud and Patchtuft looked at Lightpaw."Archwillow...shouldn't Nettlespring know the truth?" Lightpaw asked.

"True, but I don't want him to risk getting caught by a patrol." she meowed.

"But how did you manage to keep all of this from Nettlespring, wasn't this a well talked about thing?" Lightpaw asked.

"Actually it wasn't." Poppycloud meowed.

"What do you mean?" Lightpaw asked.

"Cats were ashamed when the prisoners escaped. In fact, they were so ashamed, that they told their apprentices and kits that they were actually executed." Poppycloud explained.

"But when things started to die down, cats started to pretend that the prisoners were actually executed and that the escape was to give slaves false hope. They never told kits or apprentices any of this after all that." Patchtuft finished.

"But what about the slaves, what did they say?" Lightpaw asked.

"They whispered about the escape to anti-slave cats, slave kits and apprentices. The queens tell this story still to this day as a proud reminder that a kind-hearted warrior and two brave slave apprentices had escaped such a treacherous place." Archwillow meowed.

Lightpaw nodded. Through all the times he had heard stories from Rivershimmer and Shinefur, they had been stories about how Lightclan and Darkclan was formed, how Darkclan was destroyed and dark-pelt cats became slaves, fun stories of the days when Shinefur and Rivershimmer were apprentices, the stories of his mother and father, some fun stories of other cats, and the story of the Star Council, but even then, Lightpaw realized that most he heard were from Rivershimmer. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't tell him this, mostly because, Rivershimmer was a supporter of the slave law and like many other cats, she was just as ashamed as others. Lightpaw nodded a thank you to Archwillow and turned his head to the enterance of the elders den

"Alright kits you can come in!" he yowled.

"Coming!" they squeaked.

The kits ran into the nursery and sat in front of the elders. Lightpaw stepped back and sat behind the seven kits. The kits stared gleefully at Archwillow with a hint of curiosity and wonder. Archwillow gave a pleading look at the kits; mostly at Duskkit, Nightkit, Shadowkit, and Mistykit.

"Please... don't tell your father about this kits especially you Applekit, Gingerkit, and Stormkit alright? I don't want Nettlespring to run out of camp and risk getting caught by a patrol, so promise me that you won't tell him okay?" Archwillow meowed sternly.

"Okay." the kits promised.

Archwillow nodded and soon, changed her expression to a sweet and warm smile with her eyes glowing with delight.

"So...what other story do you wanna hear kits? she asked.

"I wanna hear the story about the Star Council please." Stormkit meowed.

"Well then, I suppose I can tell you a bit about them. The Star Council is a group of starry cats that work and live in Starclan. They are the ones responsible for the trials of every warrior/slave in Lightclan and are the ones you gain approval for if you want to pass a new law. There's a leader, a second in command, and 16 members in the Council plus the has only two lives, so if she dies, then the second in command takes over. So tell me, do you wanna know how you can tell them apart?" Archwillow meowed.

"Yes please." the kits squeaked.

"Alright well the leader's name is Moon. She's a white she-cat with a silver moon crescent mark on her forehead, silver chest, paws, and blue eyes." Archwillow explained.

"She sounds familiar." Lightpaw thought.

"Then there's Lunar, he's the second in command of the Star Council. He's a dark maroon tom with orange eyes; he's Moon's son and is the brother of Pisces. Now i'll get on with him later,but for now I want to tell you about the cats you can tell apart. There's Star; she's a half black, half white she-cat with a orange eye on the left and a blue eye on the right. Then there's Aries, he's a dark violet tom with a white chin, chest, belly, green eyes, and thick and dark brown curly horns. The next one is Taurus; she's a dark brown she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye. Then there's Gemini; they're conjoined twins. There is one tom and a she-cat, they're golden with light brown stripes and lavender eyes. The last one is Scorpio; he's a red tom with a barbed, curling tail, a dark brown tailtip and yellow eyes." Archwillow finished.

Back to the present

Lightpaw remembered the names of each cat and he leaned into Darkpaw's ear to give advice.

"Okay so the white she-cat is Moon and the maroon tom is..." Lightpaw whispered.

"Don't worry Lightpaw, I know what to do." Darkpaw meowed.

He stood up and looked at the leader with unfazed eyes.

"That's easy you're Moon, you're Lunar, you're Leaf, Thistle, Sun, Star, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and you're Pisces." Darkpaw meowed.

Lightpaw stared at him surprised and shocked. He didn't think Darkpaw could know any of these names especially the ones Lightpaw never learned from. He stared at Darkpaw confused.

"How did you know all those names?" Lightpaw asked.

Darkpaw sat down and looked at Lightpaw with a smile.

"Flowerpaw gave me advice while you were gone. She told me all about the Star Council and what they look like. You do remember the time you saved her from certain death right?" he meowed.

"Of course. Its just... I didn't think you could remember all those names in a matter of minutes." Lightpaw meowed.

"Huh you really don't know me well now do you?" Darkpaw teased.

"Eh I guess not." Lightpaw shrugged gleefully.

Moon nodded her head and sat down along with the rest of the Star Council. Then she raised her head proudly to the Lightclan cats.

"LET THE TRIAL BEGIN!" Moon yowled.


	13. Chapter 12 The Trial pt 2

**Chapter 12 The Trial pt 2**

"Whitestar please explain the filth's crime." Moon ordered.

He stepped forward and cleared his throat. Whitestar shifted his paws for a moment until he looked up at Moon.

"Darkpaw has been accused of stealing Snaketooth's prey. I never saw him have it, but according to Brightpaw, Wolfpaw, and some other cats, they saw him have a rabbit." Whitestar explained.

"There're lying!" Darkpaw hissed silently.

"But at least dad was being honest. If he didn't see you have it than Daisypetal didn't see you have it either." Lightpaw mummered.

"Are you sure?" Darkpaw asked.

"Positive. They maybe high rank cats, but that doesn't mean that their word will go against ours." Lightpaw assured.

"Alright if you're sure." Darkpaw meowed.

Through the whole time they've talked, Moon looked unsure of what to do. She looked at Daisypetal signaling her to speak.

"Daisypetal tell us what happened in your own words." Moon ordered.

She stepped forward and dipped her head respectfully at Moon.

"I was in Whitestar's den discussing with him about Wolfpaw's training when I heard yowls coming from the camp. When we left the den, we saw Snaketooth attacking Darkpaw with a rabbit next to him." Daisypetal explained.

Lightpaw's pelt bristled in fear and anger. If Moon used that as her advantage, would there be a chance Darkpaw was found guilty? He looked up to see one of the Star council cats staring at them. The cat was a small white tom with black patches and had blue eyes. His gaze was expressionless almost like he was in a trance. Lightpaw wasn't alone, Moon, Whitestar, Daisypetal, Cloudberry, the rest of the Star Council, and the rest of Lightclan looked at the small cat.

"Pisces what did you find?" Moon asked.

Pisces snapped out of it and looked at Moon. His gaze was somewhat of relief and anger. After a few moments, Pisces calmed down and gazed at Whitestar and Daisypetal.

"I'm afraid Whitestar and Daisypetal have been mistaken. Darkpaw didn't steal Snaketooth's prey, but rather the rabbit was given to him by Brightpaw and Wolfpaw." Pisces announced.

Yowls of outrage broke the silence. Lightpaw and Darkpaw looked at each other surprised and overjoyed. Moon wasn't satisfied either but she looked the two apprentices with a grunt. Cloudberry looked at the two apprentices pleased and relived. Moon silenced everyone with her tail and looked at a dark violet-blue tom with white chest, chin, belly, paws, muzzle, green eyes and dark brown curly horns.

"Aries do you have anything to say on the account of this trial?" she asked.

He nodded and took a step forward in the moonlight. Lightpaw surprised that a cat was able to have horns let alone have a fur color that was different than anyone else's. Aries looked at the Lightpaw and Darkpaw with thought and wonder.

"I believe that Darkpaw is not guilty. This trial should've never happened and I can't believe that these two apprentices responsible for Darkpaw's accusation would come up with this scheme." he meowed outraged.

"I agree. This was a waste of time." Sagittarius hissed.

Everyone was getting angry and agreeing with Sagittarius and Aries that this was a cruel and horrible way for a slave to be apart of a sick joke. After a few moments, Aries silenced everyone with his tail and looked at Darkpaw with curiosity and wonder.

"But I do wanna know this... Darkpaw can you tell us what happen a few hours ago?" he asked.

He nodded. Darkpaw got up slowly while wincing through the pain and looked up at Aries.

"Me and Lightpaw were out gathering herbs for Cloudberry. We had just finished gathering juniper berries, coltsfoot, cobwebs, catmint, and marigold and we were about to gather the last amount of cobwebs and marigold when Lightpaw spot a familiar looking plant. He asked me to run back to camp and get some old marigold for comparison. But when I got there, Brightpaw and Wolfpaw approached me. They said that I've been working too hard and I deserved a award. They gave me the rabbit and then walked away." he explained.

"And what were about to do with the rabbit?" Moon asked sneerfully.

"I was about to save it for later, but then Snaketooth saw me with it and was furious. He ran up to me, smacked me on the ground and then broke my legs." Darkpaw finished.

He soon laid down after that with Lightpaw helping him feel comfortable. The cats of the Star Council started mummering to each other and Moon gazed at the two apprentices then at Cloudberry.

"Cloudberry, can you confirm the injuries, the confrontations, and the task you assigned the two apprentices to do?" she asked.

"Yes I can confirm it. They did a fine job gathering the herbs especially the catmint. We're finally stocked for leafbare." she meowed.

Moon nodded and looked at the two apprentices sternly. After a few moments, she glanced at the Star Council cats.

"It's time to vote. All in favor of innocent?" Moon meowed.

Every member of the Star Council rose their paws including Lunar. Moon counted each paw until she reached the last one and gave a firm nod at each cat.

"It's official. The Star Council hereby finds Darkpaw not guilty of the crime." Moon announced.

Cheers came from the anti-slave cats, but angry mummers and whispers spread to the rest of the clan. Whitestar smiled and nodded at Moon. Lightpaw and Darkpaw looked at each other relieved and overjoyed, then they looked at Cloudberry who shared the same feeling of joy as well. Lightpaw grabbed Darkpaw by the scruff.

"You hear that Darkpaw? The next few moons are rest and relaxation for you." he purred.

"Oh no you don't." Moon meowed.

Lightpaw, Darkpaw, Cloudberry, Whitestar, Daisypetal, and the rest of the clan looked at her confused until they noticed that Moon's expression had changed into a evil grin. Whitestar got on his paws and looked up at Moon.

"Moon no not him please you just found him not guilty." he pleaded.

"But you still owe us Whitestar." she sneered.

Lightpaw looked at his father confused and let go of Darkpaw's scruff.

"Dad what is she talking about?" he asked.

Whitestar ignored him and the Star Council looked at Moon confused as well. Pisces was the first cat to step forward.

"Mom we can't hold him here any longer. He's been found not guilty." he meowed.

Moon looked at her son with a sweet motherly look and a grin that spelled trouble.

"Oh Pisces you know what i'm talking about." she meowed.

He did know what she was talking about, but Pisces looked over at Darkpaw then at Moon.

"But we agreed that we would only take a slave that was actually guilty not him." he meowed.

"True, but my patience is thinning and besides... I can tweek our agreement." Moon meowed.

"But you can't! This goes against the trust we share with Lightclan. If we break that trust, then we have any little chance of fixing it." Sagittarius protested.

"Hm it's a risk i'm willing to take." Moon meowed.

"Lightpaw what is she talking about?" Darkpaw asked worried.

"I-I don't know." he choked.

Moon gave a evil smirk at Whitestar than at Daisypetal.

"Daisypetal kill the filth!" she ordered.


	14. Chapter 13 A Fight to the Death

**Chapter 13 A Fight to the Death**

"No..." Lightpaw meowed horrified.

He looked at Darkpaw and he was just as terrified as Lightpaw. Dasiypetal stepped into the clearing and got into a hunting crouch. An evil gaze and smile could be seen throughout her face.

"With pleasure." Daisypetal meowed.

Moon nodded, but looked to see Lightpaw standing in the way.

"Step aside now apprentice. It's time for you to learn about the fate of rebellioning slave apprentices." she ordered.

Lightpaw glared at the Star Council leader, then looked at Darkpaw. Lightpaw knew he couldn't let his best friend die, but he also had to obey the Star Council. Suddenly, Lightpaw had this idea that could work, but it was a crazy plan. He leaned towards Darkpaw's ear and pretended to intimidate him.

"Okay Darkpaw, i'm going to do something so crazy that my dad will possibly kill me for this." Lightpaw whispered.

Darkpaw looked at him; scared and was praying to Starclan for help.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"You'll see, just play along okay?" Lightpaw asked.

"Lightpaw I..I don't wanna die." Darkpaw meowed scared.

"Don't worry you won't I promise." Lightpaw assured.

Darkpaw nodded and Lightpaw backed a few feet away from him. Lightpaw glared at Moon, then at Daisypetal. Moon smirked and flicked her tail for Daisypetal to attack. She got into her hunting crouch, then pounced at Darkpaw. Suddenly, Daisypetal heard a yowl coming to her direction; it was Lightpaw. He pounced at her, bit the back of her neck, and clawed her side, back, and chest with his front and back claws. Daisypetal landed on her back with Lightpaw on top of her; snarling and baring his teeth at her.

"You little rat! How dare you disobey the Star Council!" Daisypetal hissed.

"I rather disobey them then let you kill my friend." Lightpaw snarled.

"Word to the wise cat. I'm a clan deputy and you're just an apprentice!" Daisypetal sneered.

She kicked Lightpaw off of her and tried to get up, but Lightpaw landed on his paws and pounced at Daisypetal; this time landing on her back, clawing her side, and bit her belly. Both cats rolled to the ground; fighting, clawing, and biting each other's fur off. Daisypetal kicked Lightpaw off again, only this time she laid down; gasping and catching her breath. Lightpaw landed on his paws and turned around; ready to attack if Daisypetal moved.

"Pull yourself together Daisypetal, you fight like a kittypet!" Moon yowled.

She was enraged, furious, and angry. How dare an apprentice disobey direct orders to stand back?! It just didn't make sense that a warrior apprentice would risk his own life to save a worthless slave apprentice... why? Why risk it?... Perhaps, not all light-pelt cats were as obedient, discriminating, or cold-hearted as she thought. Whitestar, Cloudberry and Darkpaw stared in horror at the sight, pro-slave and anti-slave cats yowled for the fighting to end, and the Star Council members pleaded Lightpaw and Daisypetal to stop fighting. Daisypetal got up; bleeding from the scratches and exhausted from the fighting, but was ready to fight again. However, Whitestar stepped forward.

"No Daisypetal, this fight is over. Moon we're leaving, I will not let you do this again! Lightpaw carry Darkpaw out of here. Lightclan we're leaving!" he yowled.

Daisypetal stiffened up and joined Whitestar and Cloudberry, but before anyone else could move, Moon leaped down and pounced at Lightpaw. He pounced and bit Moon's back. Lightpaw clawed her sides as both cats landed on the ground. Moon kicked him off and went straight towards Darkpaw. He stared at her terrified. Lightpaw got up and ran straight towards Moon. He leaped at her and did the unthinkable. Everyone gasped in horror; even Lightpaw was terrified at the sight. Moon stood there; her head was bleeding and blood was dripping from her ear to the ground. There was a small puddle for Moon to see and what she saw shook her to her core. Lightpaw had unintentionally (and didn't mean too) tore off her left ear and clawed her left eye. Moon was at her breaking point.

"I am going to KILL YOU APPRENTICE!" She screeched.

Moon leaped at Lightpaw and pinned him down. He kicked her off and tried to get back up, but Moon recovered quickly and leaped at Lightpaw again; this time grabbing him by the scruff. Moon shook him violently until throwing him into the clearing of cats. Lightpaw landed hard on the ground and was slowly trying to get up.

"L-Lightpaw?" Darkpaw stuttered.

Cats in the crowd stared in horror at the sight. They looked at Moon who only had a deep glare of rage and was catching her breath. Finally, she bared her teeth.

"Snaketooth, knock him out now." Moon ordered.

He hesitated; fear was in his eyes. To tell you the truth, Snaketooth had never felt this afraid in all his life. True he never liked Lightpaw, but he would never anger Whitestar by hurting his son. Snaketooth looked Whitestar; his expression gave a warning look not to, then looked at Moon. Her expression showed seriousness and hesitation wasn't an option. Snaketooth looked back at Lightpaw and raised his paw; claws sheathed. He then whacked Lightpaw's head; not hard enough to kill him or hurt him and was knocked unconscious. Moon gave a satisfied look.

"Move." she ordered.

Cats got out of her way as Moon went and grabbed Lightpaw by the neck. She carried him from the crowd to under her seat. Moon pinned Lightpaw down with one paw on his neck (claws unsheathed) and another paw in the air with its claws unsheathed; ready to take the killing blow. Moon looked at Whitestar; his expression full of fear for the worst.

"Alright Whitestar, i'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Either kill the slave apprentice or I kill your son. Your choice!" Moon meowed.

Whitestar stared in horror and disbelief. These two choices were nearly impossible to make. If Whitestar killed Darkpaw, there was no way his son would ever forgive him, but if he didn't kill Darkpaw and Lightpaw dies, Whitestar could never forgive himself. Plus, another reason he didn't want to kill Darkpaw, was because Whitestar would be like his father if he did. Pondstar was the leader of Lightclan before his mate Snowstar and his son Whitestar and lets just say he wasn't like his son. Pondstar supported the slave law and he would often beat or kill any slave that simply made him mad or just for fun. When he died of greencough, Whitestar vowed that he would never be like his father, but now...now he was given an impossible choice; kill Darkpaw and Lightpaw is saved or don't kill Darkpaw and Lightpaw dies. Cloudberry tried to sneak up on Moon, but was caught in a matter of minutes.

"Don't even think about it Cloudberry. Now Whitestar, make your choice, my patience is thinning." Moon hissed.

Cloudberry looked to see if anyone would help, but nobody moved. Everyone was too scared to move; they didn't want to loose a warrior apprentice. Despite most cats disliking Lightpaw, some didn't want to loose him to a mad cat. Whitestar felt, defeat, regret, and sorrow for what he was about to do. He walked up to Darkpaw; his expression full of fear. Whitestar raised his paw; claws unsheathed and tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

And just like that, Whitestar slashed Darkpaw's throat; blood sprayed on Whitestar's face and chest. Darkpaw choked on his blood; gasping to breath. The more and more he tried to get up, Darkpaw couldn't breath. Whitestar looked away helplessly; not wanting to see or feel the pain Darkpaw was in. After a few moments, everything was silent. Whitestar looked at Darkpaw's body; blood was coming out of his throat and mouth, a pool of blood was underneath him, Darkpaw's eyes were open like staring into space and a tear had shed from his eye to his cheek. Whitestar started to cry; he wanted to plead for Starclan to heal Darkpaw's body and bring him back, he wanted to scream at Moon for making him do this and order her to let go of his son, but he knew those two things would never happen. Moon was in charge and as long as she was, Moon wasn't going to back down. Whitestar wiped away his tears and turned to retrieve his son. Moon gave a smirk.

"Good choice." she grunted.

Whitestar glared at her, but didn't say anything. He grabbed his son by scruff and left the cave. Icetuft grabbed Darkpaw's body, cats started leaving the cave, Cloudberry gave one last glare at Moon, then followed Whitestar out of the cave. Wolfpaw nudged Brightpaw to follow the others, but she just sat there; staring horrified at what she just saw. Brightpaw felt like a monster. The plan was to trick Snaketooth into thinking that Darkpaw took his rabbit and he would get in trouble and would be punished, but Brightpaw never wanted him dead. Brightpaw started crying as Wolfpaw guided her to the entrance. As Whitestar and Cloudberry walked down the hill back to camp, words of the prophecy repeated in Whitestar's mind.

" _If white stone crushes the dark, then light will claw the white stone and chose a path of light or dark._ " it echoed.

Whitestar couldn't help but think that this would be Lightclan's demise; that Lightpaw might chose the path of darkness and cause death and destruction. If only that was the case. Whitestar continued heading back to camp without saying anything. Wind blew his fur as he looked up at the sky. A new shining star had joined Starclan. Whitestar looked down upset as wind blew his fur once more.

"Whitestar what have you done?" Riverstripe meowed.


	15. Chapter 14 The Terrible News

**Chapter 14 The Terrible News**

Cloudberry and Whitestar headed to the punishment den with Whitestar carrying Lightpaw and the clan behind them with Icetuft carrying Darkpaw. They reached the entrance of the den as Whitestar gently placed Lightpaw on the ground and signaled for Icetuft and Snaketooth. Both cats approached Whitestar and Icetuft placed Darkpaw on the ground.

"Where do you want them Whitestar?" Snaketooth asked.

"Put them in here and have them placed... together." he meowed.

"Are you sure Whitestar?" Icetuft asked.

"I want Lightpaw to see Darkpaw one last time before we bury him." he nodded.

Icetuft and Snaketooth nodded and grabbed the apprentices. They brought them into the den as Whitestar headed back to Lightclan with Cloudberry and the clan behind him. Cloudberry knew what would happen: Lightpaw would wake up, find his best friend dead, and Lightpaw would fall into a grieving spiral and that was what devastated Cloudberry, but now... all she could do was watch the scene unfold and hope that Lightpaw would understand that what Whitestar did was to protect him, but deep down, Cloudberry didn't see it that way. To her, there was always another way; Cloudberry would've risk her own life to save Lightpaw or at least find a way to give Whitestar enough time to come up with a backup plan. Cloudberry was furious that no cat came to help her, Whitestar, Lightpaw or Darkpaw; then again, no cat had expected or had ever seen a cat fight Moon and managed to claw her left eye and tore off her left ear. Whitestar, Cloudberry and the clan reached the entrance and warriors headed into the warrior's den, Daisypetal went into the medicine cat den, and the apprentices went into the apprentice's den. The elders, queens, and the slaves got out of their dens and saw the warriors and apprentices return; all of them too disturbed to tell them anything. Whitestar licked the blood off his fur before entering; almost forgetting to do so. As Whitestar and Cloudberry entered the camp, the elders, queens, and the slaves looked at them.

"What's the news?" Patchtuft asked.

Whitestar and Cloudberry didn't answer; both cats were too emotionless to say anything. Whitestar approached Shinefur and Rivershimmer while Cloudberry approached the slaves; the elders joined her as well. Tinydawn, Blackfur, Flowerpaw, and Petalpaw ran straight towards Cloudberry with Darkheart, Doespring, and Loudtooth behind them; all of them had concerned or worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Tinydawn asked.

"Was Darkpaw found guilty?" Blackfur asked.

"No he was found not guilty but..." Cloudberry meowed.

"Oh thank Starclan." Tinydawn said relieved.

"I knew Starclan would be behind us." Blackfur meowed.

Cats all around them cheered to the news and thanked Starclan for being on their side. However, Petalpaw noticed Cloudberry's upset gaze; like if there was more to the story. Petalpaw's stomach turned as she thought of the worst.

"Cloudberry, why do you have that look?" she asked scared.

The other slaves looked at Cloudberry and saw the upset look on her face. Their eyes wided when they realized that there was never a happy ending to these things. Tinydawn, Blackfur, Flowerpaw, Petalpaw, Darkheart, Doespring, and Loudtooth looked at her; fearing that something else had happened.

"Cloudberry... what... what happened?" Tinydawn asked scared.

Cloudberry's ears flattened, her paws shifting uncomfortably, and she held back tears. Cloudberry was forced to tell Tinydawn some news a mother never wants to hear and now... all she could do was let them grieve and offer them comfort.

"Darkpaw was found not guilty, but Moon stopped us from leaving. She said it had something to do with some sort of deal she and Whitestar made." Cloudberry explained.

"What was the deal?" Darkheart asked.

"From what I could gather, something about if a slave was found guilty, then Whitestar would kill it." Cloudberry presumed.

"But Darkpaw was found not guilty wasn't he?" Blackfur asked confused.

"Yes he was, but according to Moon, her "patience" was thinning and well... she... she crossed the line." Cloudberry meowed angry.

"Cross the line?! What do you mean cross the line?" Poppycloud asked.

"Moon ordered Daisypetal to kill Darkpaw, but Lightpaw intervened and well, this big fight broke out. Daisypetal lost, but then Moon attacked Lightpaw and well..." Cloudberry explained.

"Well what?" Darkheart asked.

"Lets just say Lightpaw tore off Moon's left ear and clawed her left eye." Cloudberry meowed.

Cats eyes were wide in disbelief. No cat has ever fought Moon and manage to tear off her ear and claw her eye; it just seemed impossible. Moon was known as one of the best fighters in all of Starclan and yet, she managed to be beaten by an apprentice. Unless... she wasn't.

"That's when Moon went mad. She attacked Lightpaw; this time she kicked him to the other side of the cave and ordered Snaketooth to knock Lightpaw out, then Moon grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him until they were underneath her seat. She threatened Whitestar that if he didn't kill Darkpaw, then she would kill Lightpaw. Whitestar... Whitestar was forced to choose." Cloudberry finished.

"So you're saying that..." Tinydawn teared up.

"I'm so sorry Tinydawn. Whitestar never wanted to kill your son I swear. He was just trying to protect Lightpaw from Moon and..." Cloudberry broke down.

Suddenly, Tinydawn let out a devastating wail and collapsed on the ground crying. Blackfur laid next to her; tears streaming from his eyes. Flowerpaw and Petalpaw nuzzled each other close; both grieving for their younger brother. Loudtooth grieved for her apprentice with Leaftumble beside her; his head on top of hers and his ears flattened. Tears were forming in Darkheart's eyes as she weeped for her nephew. She placed her paw on Blackfur's back as she comforted her younger brother. The slaves either stared at Cloudberry in disbelief, were grieving for Darkpaw, or had their heads down and their ears flattened. Cloudberry sat there crying and her ears were flattened. She had to tell the heartbreaking news to Tinydawn that her son was dead and seeing her and her family grieve broke Cloudberry's heart, but the worst part was that she was going to hear and see the horrible agonizing grief from Lightpaw. Cloudberry stopped crying and signed for a moment. She turned and headed for the medicine cat den; giving one last glare at Whitestar in the process. Shinefur, Rivershimmer, and Whitestar stared at Cloudberry as she headed to her den, then Whitestar looked at Shinefur and Rivershimmer.

"Whitestar, what happened?" Shinefur asked.

He didn't answer. Whitestar's ears flattened, his paws shifted uncomfortably, and his head was down; feeling guilt and shame.

"Was Darkpaw found guilty?" Rivershimmer asked.

"No, he was found not guilty." Whitestar meowed.

"So what's wrong?" Shinefur asked.

"He's dead Shinefur." Whitestar meowed.

He looked behind her and saw Stormkit, Blizzardkit, Glimmerkit, and Shimmerkit peering out of the nursery; all curious about what was happening. When they heard that Darkpaw was dead, Stormkit stared at his father horrified, but Blizzardkit, Shimmerkit, and Glimmerkit stared at Whitestar confused. Shinefur and Rivershimmer glared at the kits and signaled them to go back to their nests. Blizzardkit, Shimmerkit, and Glimmerkit obliged, but Stormkit backed a few feet where Shinefur, Rivershimmer, and Whitestar couldn't see him, but could hear them. Shinefur and Riershimmer stared at Whitestar in disbelief.

"What?! But how?!" Shinefur asked.

"It's against the slave law to kill a slave if its been found not guilty!" Rivershimmer snarled.

"That's what a few Star council members said as well." Whitestar commented.

"So what happened?" Shinefur asked.

"Moon crossed the line. She ordered Daisypetal to kill Darkpaw, but then Lightpaw intervened and this big fight broke out. Dasiypetal walked away with a few injuries, but then Moon attacked Lightpaw and..." Whitestar explained.

"And what?" Rivershimmer asked.

"He tore off her ear and clawed her left eye." Whitestar signed.

Shinefur and Rivershimmer stared at him; shocked and in disbelief. Stormkit gasped in horror. From what he had learned, Moon was the best fighter in the history of the clans. To hear that his half brother had fought her had really surprised him.

"That's when Moon went mad. She kicked Lightpaw to the other side of the cave and ordered Snaketooth to knock him out, then Moon dragged him to the other side of the cave; underneath her seat. Moon pinned Lightpaw to the ground and threatened me to kill Darkpaw or she would kill Lightpaw. I...I was forced to choose." Whitestar finished.

"So you killed Darkpaw." Shinefur meowed horrified.

"I didn't have a choice Shinefur. Moon had her claws unsheathed; ready for the killing blow. It was either kill Darkpaw and Lightaw would live or don't kill Darkpaw and Lightpaw dies." Whitestar reasoned.

"Whitestar, do you have any idea what Lightpaw's gonna do when he finds his best friend dead and that you killed him?!" Shinefur asked enraged.

"He'll understand." Whitestar insisted.

"And if he doesn't?" Shinefur asked rhetorically.

"Then he has every right to be angry with me." Whitestar meowed defeated.

Meanwhile

Lightpaw was laying on nest in the punishment den with Darkpaw. One was dead while the other was unconscious. Lightpaw started seeing blurry vision as he woke up. As his vision became more clearer, he tried to find his balance as he stood. After regaining his vision and balance, Lightpaw looked around his surroundings. He was in a dark cave that had a big hole on the top where you could see the stars and the full moon. Its moonlight shone down on both Lightpaw and Darkpaw. Lightpaw looked down and found him laying on the nest, then he looked at the entrance; seeing a little bit of light from it. After a few moments, Lightpaw realized he was in the punishment den and jumped for joy; thinking that he won the fight. Lightpaw looked at Darkpaw and rubbed his head; trying to wake up.

"Hey Darkpaw wake up! Come on we did it, we survived!" he meowed excited.

But when Lightpaw touched Darkpaw's head, it was cold and Lightpaw couldn't hear any breathing. Then he heard two cats entering the den. Lightpaw looked and saw Flowerpaw and Petalpaw; both cats had expressions of grief on their faces. Lightpaw was confused; he looked away and kept tugging at his ear.

"Come on Darkpaw wake up, we're home now." Lightpaw urged.

"Lightpaw... Darkpaw is..." Flowerpaw choked.

"Come on Darkpaw wake up!" he pleaded.

"Lightpaw look at his neck." Petalpaw meowed.

He didn't want to believe it, but deep down, the thought lingered that Darkpaw was dead. Lightpaw couldn't bear the thought; he just couldn't. What would Lightpaw do without his best friend? How could he live without him? These thoughts made him tear up as he moved Darkpaw's head and saw the scratch marks on his throat. Tears were streaming from Flowerpaw and Petalpaw's eyes.

"I'm sorry Lightpaw but..." Flowerpaw whispered.

"He's gone." he whispered horrified.

Lightpaw looked at Darkpaw's body; tears streaming from his eyes. He barred his teeth and closed his eyes; anger, grief and sorrow overwhelmed him. Lightpaw laid on his belly and buried his head into Darkpaw's fur. Flowerpaw and Petalpaw came over and laid with Lightpaw. Flowerpaw licked his cheek, then both she-cats laid next to him; all three of them mourned for Darkpaw.


	16. Chapter 15 The Horrible Truth

**Chapter 15 The Horrible Truth**

Lightpaw buried his head into Darkpaw's fur; grieving, mourning, and weeping for him. Lightpaw was broken; throughout his whole life, he and Darkpaw have been inseparable, but now, death had been cruel to separate them. As his heart shattered to pieces, Lightpaw felt like his whole world was destroyed. Guilt, shame, and grief overwhelmed him; like a part of Lightpaw had died along with Darkpaw. He had promised his parents that he would protect him, but now, he was gone. Shame had it pity him, for only Lightpaw could only do so much for the situation, but now...what could he do? What could he do without his best friend? How could he live without him? The anguish, sorrow, and grief built inside of Lightpaw; so much so that he lifted his head with his eyes closed and the expression that he was about to scream at Starclan.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." he wailed.

Meanwhile

Whitestar was sitting in his den alone; silently mourning for Darkpaw. He had taken a life of a cat who was part of a prophecy; now, Lightclan was in grave danger. It made sense; a cat with white light glowing on its pelt was going to kill three or more cats in the most horrific way possible and there was a prophecy stating that the light will choose a path of light or dark if the white stone crushes the dark. It was obvious that the white light was Lightpaw, the dark was Darkpaw and the white stone was...him. Whitestone had been Whitestar's warrior name and now, he really screwed up, but there was still hope, but all Whitestar could do was hope that Lightpaw would choose the path of light; the path of forgiveness and love. Suddenly, a cat entered the den.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." a voice growled.

Whitestar turned around and saw Cloudberry sitting there enraged. Whitestar flattened his ears and he looked upset.

"Do you have any idea what Lightpaw's going to do when he finds out that you killed Darkpaw? How do you think he's going to forgive you?" Cloudberry asked enraged.

"Cloudberry, do you think I wanted this? Do you think I wanted to kill a slave apprentice who was Lightpaw's best friend? Do you think I wanted to, I didn't have a choice!" Whitestar snapped.

"There was a lot of choices you could've made Whitestar. You could've just save your son by fighting Moon instead of killing Darkpaw and betraying Tinydawn's trust!" she argued.

"Moon had the killing blow in motion, even if I wanted too, I would've lost my last life!" he hissed.

"Are you seriously worried about loosing your last life?" Cloudberry asked in disbelief.

"I can't let Daisypetal be the next leader." Whitestar meowed.

"So then why did you make her your deputy?!" Cloudberry asked enraged.

"You know why! There were no other cats that had an apprentice, Daisypetal was the only cat that did!" Whitestar yowled.

Before Cloudberry could speak, she and Whitestar heard a shrieking wail come from the punishment den. Both cats flinched; knowing that this meant Lightpaw figured out that Darkpaw was dead. Cloudberry gave last glare at Whitestar.

"Try telling that to Lightpaw." she snarled.

Cloudberry ran out of the den and headed for the punishment den with Tinydawn, Blackfur, Darkheart, Loudtooth, and Doespring behind her. Warriors, apprentices, queens, and the other slaves left their dens slowly and headed for the punishment den.

Back to Lightpaw

Lightpaw sobbed into Darkpaw's fur; wondering why it had to be him instead of himself. Lightpaw was angry, no...he was furious. He wanted to make Daisypetal pay for attacking him, he wanted to make Brightpaw and Wolfpaw pay for starting all of this, but most of all, he wanted to make Moon pay for killing him, but deep down, Lightpaw didn't think it was her. Thinking about it now, Moon didn't seem like the type of cat to get her paws dirty, but rather have someone else do the dirty work. If that was true, then someone else killed Darkpaw. Whoever did it, they were going to pay. Lightpaw had to know; who killed Darkpaw? And why did they do it? However, that didn't mean he wanted to make Moon pay as she was the one responsible for trying to kill Darkpaw. Lightpaw got up and looked at Flowerpaw and Petalpaw in a furious rage.

"Who did it? Tell me! Who killed Darkpaw?! Was it Moon?!" he yowled enraged.

Petalpaw and Flowerpaw looked at each other. Both cats were upset, grieving, and were in sorrow; how were they going to tell Lightpaw that it was his father that killed Darkpaw? He wasn't going to be happy that's for sure, but to feel betrayed by your own father is the worse feeling any cat could feel. However, they couldn't lie to Lightpaw. Flowerpaw and Petalpaw gazed at him; both cats were uncertain on how Lightpaw was going to react, but they didn't know what he was going to do if he found out.

"No, it wasn't Moon." Flowerpaw meowed.

"It...It was Whitestar, Lightpaw; he killed Darkpaw." Petalpaw choked.

Lightpaw was in disbelief; his own father killing Darkpaw? No...No he couldn't believe it. How could his father do this?! Darkpaw was Lightpaw's best friend, there was no way Whitestar would kill him just to separate them. Then again, Lightpaw did notice that his father would watch them from time to time; never disapproving, but rather, he was...cautious. Lightpaw thought that it was because he was protective of his son and that he didn't want him to get hurt, but Lightpaw never imagined this. Thoughts raced through his mind and emotions were mixed. Grief, betrayal, and rage overwhelmed Lightpaw and at one point, he unsheathed his claws. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he was filled with rage, but not before looking at Darkpaw's body again. Now, it was a symbol of guilt, sorrow, and betrayal from Whitestar. Lightpaw was upset, sheathed his claws and sobbed on to Darkpaw's fur. Cloudberry came in and saw the two she-cat slave apprentices mourning for their brother and Lightpaw sobbing on Darkpaw's fur. Cloudberry came over placed her paw on Lightpaw's back.

"He's gone Cloudberry." he sobbed.

"I know sweetie, it's hard." she meowed.

Tears were forming in Cloudberry's eyes as more cats entered the den. Tinydawn, Blackfur, Darkheart, and Loudtooth padded in front of the rest of the clan and approached Lightpaw, Flowerpaw, and Petalpaw. Tinydawn laid her head into her son's fur and was crying. Blackfur laid beside his mate and placed his head on top of hers; grieving for his son. Darkheart sat beside her brother; ears flattened, head down, eyes closed and was crying. Loudtooth sat behind Darkheart with Leaftumble beside her; she grieved for her apprentice as she laid her head on her mate's chest. The rest of the slaves either had their heads down, ears flattened, and their eyes closed, or they had their heads down and started crying. Icetuft, Shinefur, Patchtuft, Poppycloud and Foxwhisker sat a few feet from the others and had their heads down. Ivypaw approached Hawkpaw and laid her head on his chest as tears were forming in his eyes; Blossomsnow and Frozenpelt did the same. Everyone else watched from a distance; including Whitestar and Brightpaw. She walked a few feet towards the crowd.

"Lightpaw, i'm...i'm so sorry." Brightpaw meowed.

He opened his eyes and was enraged. Lightpaw got up and unsheathed his claws; every amount of anger and rage burned in his heart and soul. He yowled, ran up to Brightpaw, leaped at her, and pinned her to the ground. Brightpaw was stunned and was filled with terror. Lightpaw barred bis teeth and raised his paw in the air.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he yowled.

Lightpaw scratched Brightpaw's cheek and she screamed in pain. Cats screeched in horror and terror. Tears formed in Brightpaw's eyes as blood dripped from her cheek.

"Lightpaw, I swear, we didn't know this was going to happen." she pleaded.

Wolfpaw stepped forward; terrified at what he had just seen and was shaking.

"We just wanted to get him in trouble, you know. Get him a minor punishment; we didn't think this was going to happen, honest." he choked.

"But you had to know that these things never end with a happy ending; they never do!" Lightpaw hissed.

"Lightpaw...pl-please..." Brightpaw choked.

"I'll kill you." he growled.

As the killing blow was in motion, Cloudberry and Flowerpaw ran up to them.

"LIGHTPAW STOP!" Cloudberry yowled.

She and Flowerpaw pulled him off of Brightpaw as Lightpaw struggled to attack her again. Brightpaw got up and backed away from her brother; terrified of seeing the rage and anger in Lightpaw's eyes. He wasn't hesitating to kill and he sure as hell wasn't going to show mercy. As Cloudberry and Flowerpaw struggled to hold Lightpaw back, he was close to breaking free.

"I'll kill you Brightpaw! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE!" Lightpaw yowled.

Tears formed and streamed from Brightpaw's eyes; her heart shattered into pieces when she heard those words.

"I...I'm sorry Lightpaw. I'm...i'm so sorry." Brightpaw sniffed.

She cried and ran out of the den. Wolfpaw gave one last sad gaze at Lightpaw before following Brightpaw. Cats stared at Lightpaw in complete shock and horror. No cat had ever seen him so murderous, angry, or furious in their lives. Lightpaw was kind, gentle, and was willing to help to any cat; even if you were a slave, but they've never seen this. Whitestar stared at his son; horrified at what he had just seen. His son was becoming the cat he feared, but it only got worse when Daisypetal approached Lightpaw.

"How dare you attack your sister like that Lightpaw, she said she was sorry." she growled.

Lightpaw broke free from Cloudberry and Flowerpaw's grasp and touched nose to nose with Daisypetal.

"Stay out of this Daisypetal or do you want your throat to be slashed?" he hissed.

Daisypetal was appalled by this, so was everyone else. Feeling as though another fight was about to occur, Whitestar stepped in between them.

"That's enough you two. There's no need for more bloodshed." he meowed.

Whitestar stared at his son and saw the anger and rage that was burning in his eyes to his soul. Whitestar feared this would happen, but he never thought of this. Lightpaw unsheathed his claws and barred his teeth.

"You...YOU MURDERER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" he screeched.

Lightpaw leaped on to his father with a paw on his throat and another in the air; almost ready for the killing blow. Whitestar couldn't believe that his own son was going to kill him. He stared at him; terrified and unable to do anything.

"He was just an apprentice! He didn't do anything to you! You didn't have to kill him!" Lightpaw yowled.

"Son...pl-pl-please...let me explain." Whitestar choked.

"Lightpaw stop!" Cloudberry yowled.

She and Flowerpaw pulled him off of Whitestar. After a few moments of struggling, Lightpaw managed to calm down and stopped, so Cloudberry and Flowerpaw let go of him. Whitestar got up and backed away a few feet.

"Lightpaw listen to me, killing your father isn't going to bring Darkpaw back." Cloudberry reasoned.

"You don't think I know that. At least I don't have to deal with a weak leader." he sneered.

Whitestar's ears flattened when his son said that; pain throbbed his heart and hurt was filled in his eyes. Cats were horrified that Lightpaw said that. Whitestar wasn't a weak leader, he just follows the code plus, he was in a tight situation. Whitestar was defeated; there was no way Lightpaw would forgive him. Even if Whitestar tried to explain to his son about how Moon tried to kill him, in grief he would never understand. Whitestar held back tears and looked at his son with a hurtful gaze.

"I...I'm sorry son. I really am." he meowed.

Whitestar turned around and headed out of the den. The pro-slave cats followed him while everyone else stay behind. Lightpaw walked back towards Darkpaw's body and sat down. He looked to see Tinydawn's head laying on Blackfur's chest; both cats weeping for their son. Lightpaw felt guilty; he promised Blackfur that he would protect Darkpaw, but he had failed and now, Darkpaw was dead. Lightpaw went up to them and buried his head between them on their chests.

"I'm so sorry Blackfur and Tinydawn. I tried to protect him, I really did, but Moon somehow manage to..." he cried.

"No sweetie it's not your fault." Tinydawn comforted.

"You tried Lightpaw that's all it matters. You kept your promise, you protected Darkpaw." Blackfur reassured.

"Tried" isn't good enough." Lightpaw weep.


	17. Chapter 16 Changes

**Chapter 16 Changes**

After a few hours of mourning, it was time to bury Darkpaw. Archwillow, Poppycloud, and Patchtuft grabbed him by the back to the scruff and carried him out of the den. Blackfur, Tinydawn, Flowerpaw, Petalpaw, Darkheart, Loudtooth, Doespring, the rest of the slaves, and anti-slave cats followed them; Lightpaw was the last to leave. He followed the group, but was stopped by Snaketooth and Icetuft at the entrance.

"Sorry Lightpaw, but your dad needs you to stay in here." Icetuft explained.

Lightpaw was furious; so much so that he unsheathed his claws, barred his teeth, and glared at Snaketooth and Icetuft. Both cats were uneasy; especially Icetuft. His ears were flattened and backed away from Lightpaw while Snaketooth glared at him and got into a battle stance; just in case. Flowerpaw turned and ran up between Icetuft and Snaketooth; terrified that Lightpaw would start another fight.

"I'll show you where Darkpaw's buried...wh-when you get out." she meowed nervously.

Flowerpaw smiled at Lightpaw with a scared look; reluctantly, Lightpaw agreed. He sheathed his claws and just gave a glare at Icetuft and Snaketooth. Lightpaw then turned and disappeared into the cave. Icetuft nodded a thank you to Flowerpaw, which she replied with a nod back, but glared at Snaketooth; he returned it with a smirk.

After the burial

Whitestar called a clan meeting. Every cat gathered and glared at Brightpaw, Wolfpaw and Whitestar. Their paws shifted uncomfortably, their heads were down and their ears flattened.

"I know there has been some...unfortunate events tonight." Whitestar begin.

"UNFORTUNATE?! No, this should've never happen. This is all Brightpaw's fault! If she didn't come up with this stupid prank, then none of this would've happened." Ivypaw snapped.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Moon's." Brightpaw growled.

"We just wanted to get Darkpaw in trouble, that was it." Wolfpaw defended.

"But you two started all of this and besides, try telling that to Blackfur and Tinydawn." Ivypaw growled.

All three apprentices looked at the couple. Tinydawn's head was down and was angry and crying while Blackfur glared at Wolfpaw and Brightpaw. Ivypaw, the other slaves, and anti-slave cats all glared at the two apprentices; all angry at the fact that a slave apprentice was dead because of a cruel prank and that Lightpaw almost died trying to protect him. Cats snarled, growled, and mummer hateful things beneath their breath, but enough for the apprentices to hear.

"Enough!" Whitestar yowled.

Everyone looked at the Lightclan leader; he looked as if he was thinking of something and it took some thought into it. After a while, he signed and looked at his clan.

"Ivypaw you're right, none of this should've ever happen; I was a fool to take Darkpaw to the Star Council, I should've heard his side of the story, then I wouldn't had to." Whitestar admitted.

"Then why did you?" Ivypaw asked confused.

"I was obeying the slave law." Whitestar guiltily admitted.

"Of course you were; like every other pro-slave cat. Speaking of slaves, you promised them that they would be freed; especially to Riverstripe!" Ivypaw yowled.

"Do you think I don't know that?! I know I promised to free them, but Moon refused. I tried to convince her, but nothing worked." Whitestar snapped.

"You could've try harder, but instead you gave up? It's no wonder why Lightpaw called you a weak leader." Ivypaw scoffed.

Whitestar glared at her; trying very hard to control his temper. After a few moments, he calmed down and looked at his clan.

"After what happened today and seeing Moon's behavior, I realized that no cat will ever have a fair trial or be safe with Moon in charge. That's why for now on we will not return to the Starlight Falls; Daisypetal, Cloudberry, and I will decide your punishment if a slave or warrior breaks the slave law." Whitestar announced.

"It's about time you've done something." Cloudberry sneered.

"That's fine. My slaves and I can put up with it. As long as no other slave dies from something like this ever again." Darkheart agreed.

The other slaves mumbled in agreement. Soon other cats followed as well; each one of them agreeing or disagreeing about all of this.

"Meanwhile, I want to see Brightpaw, Wolfpaw, Petalpaw, Flowerpaw, Icetuft, Snaketooth, Foxwhisker, and Cloudberry in my den please, meeting dismissed." Whitestar meowed.

He said nothing more and entered his den. As everyone else scattered back into their dens, Brightpaw, Wolfpaw, Foxwhisker, Icetuft, Snaketooth, Petalpaw, Flowerpaw, and Cloudberry climbed the rocks and approached the leaders den. As they entered and sat down, Whitestar sat down and looked at his clanmates.

"After what happened tonight, Moon is gonna want to punish Lightpaw." Whitestar begin.

"But, I thought we weren't going to the Starlight Falls?" Brightpaw meowed confused.

"We're not, but that doesn't mean Moon or the Star Council can come to Lightclan." Cloudberry pointed out.

"Cloudberry's right. That's why, when Lightpaw's punishment is told, he'll probably be in the punishment den for a few moons. Cloudberry, have Lightpaw's wounds healed?" Whitestar asked.

"They're being treated, but they haven't fully healed." she explained.

"Very well, you may still treat him until his wounds have fully healed. Snaketooth, Icetuft, I want both of you to guard the punishment den at night, Foxwhisker you can still train Lightpaw, but I want the battle training to happen in the den; you can take Lightpaw out for hunting, just keep a close eye on him, got it?" Whitestar ordered.

"Of course Whitestar." Foxwhisker meowed.

Whitestar could tell he wasn't amused nor pleased. Whitestar turned to the apprentices.

"Flowerpaw, from now on, you will be Lightpaw's slave." he announced.

"What?! But she's my slave." Brightpaw protested.

"Not anymore she's not. After that little stunt that almost got your brother killed and Flowerpaw and Petalpaw's brother killed, I can't trust you with the lives of any cat if you were to be leader. You're an apprentice, not some little kit who likes to pull pranks. Petalpaw you will continue to serve Wolfpaw, but for now, you will serve any other cat besides Wolfpaw, got it?" Whitestar meowed.

"Yes sir." Petalpaw nodded.

"You all may leave." Whitestar dismissed.

Cloudberry, Icetuft, Snaketooth, Foxwhisker, Flowerpaw, Petalpaw, Wolfpaw nodded and left the den. Brightpaw was upset and hurt by her father's words. After a few moments, she turned and left the den. For the rest of the night, Lightpaw slept in the punishment den. It was close to dawn, but it was still night. Suddenly, Lightpaw woke to the sound of pawsteps approaching him. Lightpaw sniffed the air and smelled his aunt Cloudberry.

"Aunt Cloudberry?" he meowed.

"Yes it's me." she meowed.

From the glow in her eyes, Lightpaw could see that she was upset and concerned.

"Someone is here to see you." Cloudberry meowed.

"Well tell him to go away." Lightpaw meowed.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Whitestar meowed.

"And why's that?" Lightpaw growled.

"Because, we have some unfinished business to finish." a voice sneered.

Lightpaw got up and turned around. Whitestar sat on the ground; ears flattened, looking away, and wasn't pleased. Cloudberry had her head turned and looked enraged. Moon sat there with a smirk; her scar on her left eye and torn ear were visible. Lunar, Pisces, and Sagittarius were behind Moon; each one was worried, frightened, or concerned. Lightpaw barred his teeth, unsheathed his claws, and got into a battle stance; his eyes glaring like daggers.

"I see giving you a scar and a torn ear wasn't enough." Lightpaw snarled.

"And I see that being in this den hasn't put you in your place. No matter, I am here to give you your punishment." Moon meowed.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, kill me like you did to Darkpaw?" Lightpaw scoffed.

"Lightpaw please." Whitestar warned.

"No, that scum got what was coming to him. You are a warrior apprentice, your punishment is different." Moon meowed.

Lightpaw growled when she said that. He hated the fact that he got to live and Darkpaw didn't; he should've died along with him. It wasn't fair, warriors only got a slap on the paw while slaves were killed. There was an imperfect balance between light and dark pelt cats and Lightpaw would do anything to fix it, but first, he had to pass death.

"So, i'm going to make you an offer Lightpaw: either obey the slave law and get 4 days in here or don't and you get 4 moons without food or water, your choice." Moon offered.

Lightpaw was appalled and enraged. He was force to choose to obey a law that went against his morals or risk starving and dying of thirst. There was no way Lightpaw was going to agree to the deal, but would he risk dying? Of course he would. Lightpaw strikes Moon and got into her face.

"Do you really think i'm just gonna let you control my life? I don't think so; I rather die than let you change me." he hissed.

Lightpaw spit in her face and backed away a bit. Cats stared at him like he was crazy and feared the worst. Moon, on the hand, wasn't pleased.

"Very well, spend the next 4 moons in here, you'll end up changing your mind...just like your grandmother." she sneered softly.

"My...what?!" Lightpaw gasped shocked.

"Oh you didn't know? Your grandmother was an anti-slave cat just like you. One day, your grandfather was in a bad mood and found out about her little secret. Enraged, he threw her into the punishment den and said she would stay in here for a few moons. After a few moons, she was a totally a different cat." Moon explained softly.

Lightpaw was in disbelief. All this time, he thought his grandmother was an evil cat with no feelings and remorse, but now...now he was starting to think not all cats turned out this way, but how many had suffered through pain and torture? Moon smirked when she saw Lightpaw's shocked expression. She turned and headed towards the entrance.

"You'll change your mind Lightpaw. They all do." Moon meowed intimidating.

Cloudberry, Whitestar, Lunar, Pisces, and Sagittarius followed her at the entrance, she stops and turn to Whitestar.

"Lightpaw is staying in the punishment den for 4 moons. Do not give him food or water, got it?" Moon ordered.

"Yes Moon." Whitestar nodded.

She nodded and disappeared back into Starlight Falls along with Lunar, Pisces, and Sagittarius. Whitestar looked at Cloudberry, Icetuft, and Snaketooth.

"Snaketooth, Icetuft, if Flowerpaw comes with prey or water, let her through." he ordered.

"You...You lied to her?" Icetuft asked surprised.

"Of course I did, i'm not going to let her starve my son; especially since she tried to kill him." Whitestar growled.

Lightpaw was in the den and could hear the conversation. He knew Whitestar would do anything to make it up to him, but nothing could ever earn his forgiveness. The loving, caring Lightpaw was gone; now, a darkness overcame him and a new desire consumed him. A desire for revenge. Lightpaw would make sure every cat would pay for Darkpaw's death. Whitestar, Moon, Brightpaw, and Wolfpaw, they all would pay. Lightpaw laid on his nest and tried his hardest not to cry. Lightpaw unsheathed his claws; promising to avenge Darkpaw and kill each and every one responsible for his death.


	18. Chapter 17 An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 17 An Unexpected Visit**

Four moons had passed since The Trial and Darkpaw's death, a lot of things had changed. Brightpaw and Wolfpaw got their warrior names and were now Brightshine and Wolffang. Flowerpaw and Petalpaw got their slave names and were now Flowershine and Petalflower. Lightclan had decided to no longer take warriors or slaves to the Star Council for crimes that involved stealing prey or disobeying orders; Whitestar, Cloudberry, and Daisypetal were going to be in charge of judging to see if they're guilty or not. Unfortunately, Ivypaw and Hawkpaw still didn't get their full names, but it was rumored that they would get them any day now. Lightpaw heard all of this from Flowershine and Petalflower when they came to give him food and water. Lightpaw has been confined to the punishment den for four moons; having Snaketooth and Icetuft guard him at nights while Foxwhisker trained him during the day. Lightpaw's training had gotten a lot better; his hunting had gotten sharper and his fighting had gotten a lot stronger. Lightpaw has never forgotten that night and has vowed to kill the cats responsible for Darkpaw's death; Whitestar, Daisypetal, Snaketooth, Moon, Brightshine, and Wolffang, they all would pay for what they did. Lightpaw was laying on his nest; mumbling and bitterly thinking about what to do and how he was going to kill the cats responsible for Darkpaw's death. Suddenly, Lightpaw heard tiny pawsteps rushing towards him. He perked his ears; trying to hear if it was a mouse or it was another cat.

"LIGHTPAW LIGHTPAW!" a voice squeaked.

Lightpaw stood up and turned his head. He saw seven glowing eyes running up to him. In the light that shined on him, Lightpaw could make out Nightkit, Duskkit, Shadowkit, Mistykit, Gingerkit, Applekit, and Stormkit. They had really grown these past few moons. They were five moons old and were close to being apprentices.

"Duskkit, Nightkit, Shadowkit, Mistykit, Gingerkit, Applekit, and Stormkit, what are you guys doing here?" Lightpaw asked.

"We came to see you, of course." Duskkit purred.

"We've wanted to come visit you, but mom wouldn't let us." Applekit meowed.

"Nor our mother." Mistykit added.

"Or our mom, Lightpaw." Stormkit meowed.

"How did you kits get in here, Snaketooth and Icetuft are guarding the den?" he asked.

"There's a small crack we can fit through. This den is old and damaged, you know." Duskkit explained.

Lightpaw nodded. He could tell from the flattened ears and sad faces that they had heard about Darkpaw's death.

"We...We've heard about Darkpaw's death, Lightpaw, we're so sorry." Shadowkit meowed.

"Stormkit told us what he heard from your dad. How could he do this, I thought he supported us?" Duskkit asked hurt.

"I don't know, but he's not a real leader." Lightpaw snarled.

"Mom told us you were in the punishment den for a serious crime." Mistykit explained.

"I heard about what you did to Moon, no cat has ever done that." Stormkit meowed.

"Yeah. Well just remember kits, put aside the rules to do what it's right, alright?" Lightpaw lectured.

The kits nodded. Lightpaw turned around and laid back down. He started to cry; knowing that even that didn't save Darkpaw. The kits could hear his cries and came around him. Some laid next to him and some got top of his head; each one started to cry.

"I miss him so much." Lightpaw weep.

"It's okay Lightpaw, we miss him too." Nightkit squeaked.


End file.
